Kimi Ni Todoke FanFic A Second Christmas
by Triple K3
Summary: Sawako and Shouta are both second year students now, and Christmas is coming. But when Sawako begins to hear rumors about her relationship with Shouta, what will she do? SawakoxShouta. If you have not read beyond chapter 42, then there will be spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Kimi Ni Todoke Fanfiction

A Second Christmas

Chapter 1

Kiss at the Skating Rink?

A 16 year old girl with long black hair was holding the railings tightly, her legs shaking. Her name was Sawako Kuronuma. Due to her ghostly like appearance, she has taken on the nick name 'Sadako' from her classmates, referring her to the girl from the horror movie 'The Ring'. However, although her classmates called her like that, she didn't seem as scary to her classmates anymore, due to a certain someone.

Sawako took a deep breath. She decided to take a chance and let go of the railings. '_I got to try and not use the railings. I'll be fine!' _She let go of the railing and wobbled a bit. But she began to stand straight and sighed to herself happily. Yet as she tried to move her skates, she began to fall forward.

"Ahh!" Sawako shouted out, thinking she would land face first into the ice, closing her eyes in fear.

"Look out!" Before she could hit the ice, she was held by two soft arms. She looked up to see a 17 year old boy with black ruffled hair that stuck out a bit. He was none other then the cheerful Shouta Kazehaya, who also was Sawako's boyfriend and that certain someone.

He first met Sawako last year, and was the one who reached out to her and talk to her. Sawako always had feelings of admiration at Kazehaya, always wanting to be like him. Yet as they got closer and closer, they both began to have feelings toward each other. After a long journey of misunderstandings, they finally admitted their love to one another and now a couple.

Sawako and Kazehaya's faces were inches close, and they both began to turn red. Both turned the other way quickly, blushing so much they were shaking.

"T-thank you, Kazehaya-kun…" Sawako stuttered out, still not looking at Kazehaya. She only called him by his last name with a suffix.

"I-it's fine." Shouta was just as nervous as Sawako. Although they were a couple, they couldn't stop blushing whenever they were too close.

A few meters away, there was a girl who looked like a delinquent, with blonde hair and was quite tall, a girl with brown hair and lots of makeup, and a tall boy with a buzz cut and a sleepy look. They were Sawako's and Shouta's good friends, Chizuru Yoshida, Ayane Yano, and Ryuu Sanada.

"Man…they're already a couple, yet they get nervous just from this! They're together skating, yet not acting like a lovey dovey couple skating happily!" Ayane clenched her fist, obviously disappointed with the couple. Chizuru only looked at Ayane in fear while Ryuu seemed like he wanted to fall asleep.

It was a week before Christmas, and the high school second grade students had a school trip to go skating at an arena. Most of the students were excited, but Sawako was quite nervous, since she couldn't skate. While Sawako looked away, Shouta took a glance at Sawako. He gave out his hand, which Sawako noticed.

"Here…You can hold onto my hand, Kuronuma…" Shouta looked at her, with a small blush while holding out his hand. Just like Sawako, he called her by her last name, except without a suffix. He seemed too shy to call her by her name. Sawako slowly took his hand, and gripped it tightly. Shouta couldn't help but give a small smile, admiring how cute she was. With Shouta supporting her, Sawako began to skate with him, holding tightly on his hand. She felt a bit nervous, but never less still happy.

"Hey, Kuronuma." Shouta looked at her while they stopped at a quiet spot. He looked into her eyes, with her staring back surprised. Shouta took in how she looked, how her shining eyes stared back at his eyes, and how she looked cute wearing the hat and scarf. Shouta could feel his face burning up by the second, but leaned in. Sawako felt herself even more surprised, her face burning up as well. '_I-is he planning…to kiss me!"_ Sawako felt so nervous, but did not dare stop him. She closed her eyes, as Shouta did as well. And then…

"WILL ALL STUDENTS OF KITAHARO HIGH SCHOOL PLEASE PREPARE TO LEAVE! I REPEAT, WILL ALL STUDENTS OF KITAHARO HIGH SCHOOL PLEASE PREPARE TO LEAVE!"

It was the sound of their energetic yet somewhat annoying teacher, Pin. His booming voice echoed the arena, with the help of the announcer. Both Sawako and Shouta both quickly opened their eyes with surprise, noticing their faces were even closer then before. Shouta quickly backed up and looked away.

"S-sorry!" Shouta was still a bit shaky after being surprised like that, while both he and Sawako were a bit red. "It- it's alright…" Sawako's voice was stuttering, and they both left the rink quietly to get ready.

"Damn that stupid Pin!" Ayane seemed even more mad then before, and Chizuru backed away in fear, with Ryuu still having a sleepy look. In the end, they all went back to school from the skating rink, with Sawako and Shouta being quiet on the trip back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi ni Todoke Fanfiction

A Second Christmas

Chapter 2

My Christmas Present?

A.N.- Before I start, I'd just like to thank Phoebe Panda and icedpandacookies for leaving reviews. It made me really happy and helped me get out of my writers block. XD Thank you very much. Now on with the show!

Sawako stood at her shoe locker, staring into space, not giving a care of the world. The way he leaned towards her, the warmth of his hand that went past her gloves, those eyes that were so gentle towards her. She could feel her face go red just thinking about it, and quickly shook her head. _'What am I thinking!'_ Just the thought of what he did before, had turned her red. It wasn't like she never thought of kissing Kazehaya-kun like that, but when he tried, she felt so nervous. Yet all at once, she also felt a bit happy.

"Kuronuma, you okay?"

Sawako turned around to see Shouta staring suspiciously at her. As she looked at Shouta's eyes, their almost kiss was repeated in her head. She quickly blushes and looks away.

"I-I'm f-fine…" Sawako's voice could not stop shaking. Shouta already noticed this, and felt a little guilty. He gave a frown.

"Kuronuma, sorry…" Sawako quickly noticed this and stared at him. Shouta was looking down, as if his shoes were really interesting. "It's okay if you hate me for doing that thing from before." Sawako took this as a surprise.

"Eh! I'm not mad at you! Why would I be mad!" Shouta quickly looked up at Sawako and she began to blush. "I…I love you Kazehaya-kun. Don't you see that?" Shouta stared at her with surprise, with his face going redder by the second. Yet he smiled, happy to hear her feelings, as if they changed his world. "Thanks, Kuronuma. I love you as well!"

Shouta went closer to Sawako, and held her in his arms. Sawako blinked in surprise. _Although I'm nervous_, Sawako thought, _this isn't really bad. It's kind of…nice actually. _Sawako smiled to herself, and held Shouta back. They held each other for a while, enjoying the moment.

"You two do know that you're still at school, right?"

Shouta and Sawako quickly let go of each other, noticing Chizuru and Ayane behind them. Ayane smirked at the two's development, while Chizuru grinned happily. Both Shouta and Sawako were flustered, while Chizuru and Ayane laughed at the couple.

"Chizu, maybe we should leave these two love birds alone." Ayane said while staring at the blushing couple.

"Yeah, we should." Chizuru grinned. "We'll see you two later."

And with that, Chizuru and Ayane both left to their own shoe lockers to get ready to leave. Both Sawako and Shouta stayed silent for a moment, trying to gather up their thoughts. Shouta took a deep breath and exhaled and stared at Sawako. She looked back and he smiled. "Shall we go, Kuronuma?" Sawako nodded in agreement and they both left the school building together.

"Hey Kuronuma, I have a question." Shouta said as they walked down the road together. The air was chilly, while the sky was cloudy. There was a bit of snow on the ground, but not a lot. Sawako looked at Shouta in curiousity, telling him to go ahead and ask. Shouta continued.

"Well, you know, it's almost Christmas. And I wondered if you wanted anything." Sawako and Shouta both stopped, while Sawako pondered over Shouta's question. _'What do I want? Hmm…'_ "Umm, there is one thing I want…" Sawako said with a shy tone. Shouta stared at her and she continued. She looked up and asked "I really just want to hang out with everyone for Christmas! That's all I want!"

Sawako had remembered how last year, she never really got to spend Christmas with Chizuru, Ayane, or Ryuu. She had spent it with only Kazehaya, which made her happy, but she felt a bit upset she could not spend time with her friends on the holiday. Shouta smiled to Sawako. "Okay, then let's all spend Christmas together this year." Sawako's eyes widened in surprise and she smiled. Shouta felt his face go red just from seeing Sawako's smile, but he still felt happy, and with that, they walked home together.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimi Ni Todoke

A Second Christmas

Chapter 3

First Names

6 Days From Christmas

Sawako sat at her desk, with Chizuru and Ayane pulling their chairs over to her desk. She greeted them happily, with Chizuru and Ayane greeted happily back.

"Sadako, what happened between you and Kazehaya-kun yesterday?" Chizuru asked curiously. Although she did not seem as eager as Ayane in their relationship progress, Chizuru still liked to know how things were going between the two lovebirds.

"Umm, well we walked home together." Sawako said shyly. Ayane and Chizuru stared dumb struck, wondering how their friend could be so nervous stating such a thing.

"Well, was there anything cute like what we saw yesterday? A kiss, a hug?" Ayane asked with a smirk. Sawako quickly blushed, and Ayane could swear she could see steam coming out of Sawako's ears. Ayane knew herself Kazehaya and Sawako were DEFINITELY not the bold type, however she still liked to tease them like this.

"T-there's n-no w-way K-Kazehaya-kun and I b-be so bold in p-public!" Sawako was stuttering like crazy, while Chizuru and Ayane laughed happily. Ayane quickly stopped laughing, as she noticed. _'Hold on…'_ Ayane thought.

"Sadako, you still call Kazehaya like that?" Sawako timidly nodded her head, while Ayane stared frustrated. "Sadako! You're both a couple now, you can't keep calling him 'Kazehaya'! Start calling him by his first name!" Sawako took this in and thought about it. _Shouta-kun~ I looove you~_. Sawako quickly blushed, thinking about calling him like that. "T-that's impossible! I-It's s-s-so embarrassing!"

"C'mon Sadako! You have to try!" Chizuru had decided to side with Ayane. "You're both already so close. It should be fine to call him like that." Sawako stared at surprise to Chizuru's statement. She had gained newfound courage from her head and nodded to herself.

"Okay, I'll try it!" Sawako said enthusiastically. Ayane smiled while Chizuru cried from how Sawako was trying hard. All of a sudden, the door opened with Shouta and Ryuu entering. Ryuu as usual had his sleepy face, while Shouta turned to notice Sawako. Ayane smiled and whispered "Speaking of the devil…"

Shouta walked to Sawako, and Sawako turned around to face him.

"Hey, Kuronuma!"

"G-good morning…Sh-" All of a sudden, Sawako's enthusiasm had quickly evaporated. She was left stuttering, while Shouta stared curiously, in confusion.

"Sh…Shu Takumi! H-he made a new game recently!" Chizuru and Ayane comically fell to the ground, surprised at what Sawako said. Shouta just blinked in confusion while Ryuu yawned and fell asleep at his desk. _'It really is no use_' Sawako thought. _'I really can't say his first name without breaking down.' _

The day passed by and before they knew it, it was the end of the day. Sawako quickly noticed that even though the day was ending, she was unable to call Shouta by his first name. _'Why can't I just say his name?'_ Sawako thought. _'I can't believe I'm so stupid. I can't even call him by his name and yet we're a couple!_'

"Kuronuma!" She quickly noticed Shouta at her desk, staring into her eyes. _'Ah! Must…remain…calm!' _ "Hello, Sh-sh-" Shouta stared in confusion again, while Sawako began stuttering.

"Sh?" Shouta said in confusion. Sawako was still stuttering, and finally said "SHOOT!" (She said it in English which is why it's in capitals.) Shouta quickly flinched from surprise of what she said, and Sawako was trying to find an excuse. _'Shoot! That makes it sound like I want to shoot my boyfriend!' _"Umm, shooting game! I want to play a shooting game one day!" Sawako said, with fake enthusiasm. _'Phew, that should work as an excuse!'_

"Kuronuma, I never knew you liked shooting games." Shouta said in surprise.

"Umm, I just want to try and visit an arcade. That's all!" Sawako said timidly. Shouta smiled and began to laugh. "Okay, we'll go to an arcade then." And with that, Sawako's excuse became a date.

Sawako and Shouta began to walk to the arcade. On the road, there were many Christmas lights up. It made the town light up, with the lights looking like they were dancing from the festivities.

"It's so pretty." Sawako said, admiring the lights as she walked. "Yeah it is." Shouta agreed, and smiled. Many people were busy shopping for Christmas gifts, when Sawako finally realized something. "Kazehaya-kun! Umm…" Sawako and Shouta continued to walk, but Shouta was listening. "What is it, Kuronuma?" "W-well last time, I forgot to ask you. What do you want for Christmas?" Sawako asked.

Shouta pondered as they walked together. "What I want huh? Hmm…" Sawako stared at Shouta, anticipating for his answer, wondering if it would be an easy or hard gift to get. "Surprise me, I guess." Sawako blinked in confusion. "Huh?" Shouta stared the other way, with his face a tinge of red. "W-what I mean is that, I don't care what I get, as long as it's from Kuronuma." Sawako's eyes widened in surprise, as her face turned red as well. She quickly looked the other way and said two words. "Thank you…"

However, the silence was quickly shattered as soon as they had arrived at the arcade. Sawako stared in awe, while Shouta smiled at Sawako's expression.

"Amazing! There are so many games!" Sawako said, with the tone of a kid first arriving in Disney Land. Beyond Sawako's eyes, she could see dancing games, shooting games, and classic arcade games. Sawako was fascinated by how there were so many people playing the games that she did not notice Shouta had left. She quickly turned around, all nervous and was a bit scared. _'Did he leave me? Did he think I was too childish?'_ Sawako thought. She felt extremely sad, and wanted to cry when she heard Shouta say "Here!"

She quickly turned around to see Shouta holding tokens in his hand. He smiled while Sawako stared in surprise. "You need these tokens to play the games." He took Sawako's hands, which quickly surprised her. He opened her hand to give her some tokens. Sawako stared at Shouta's every movements, and when he was done, Shouta looked at Sawako's face. He then looked down on their hands, and he quickly blushed. He let go of her hand, and covered his face with his hand.

"S-sorry." Shouta stuttered out. Sawako held her hand to her chest and shook her head. "I-it's fine!" Shouta quickly regained his composure, and asked Sawako "Shall we go to the shooting games then?" Sawako quickly nodded her head, as Shouta led her to where the shooting games were.

They arrived at a _Time Crisis 2_ booth. "Here, enter the tokens into these slots." Sawako inserted the amount of tokens needed as did Shouta. Sawako and Shouta both took the fake guns, and started to play. Sawako was not that skilled in the games, and to be exact, she felt that she sucked at this game. Yet even so, she had a lot of fun and began to smile. Shouta quickly glanced over at her, and began to turn red from her smile and quickly looked back at the game. Yet on his screen, there were two words. GAME OVER! Shouta's jaw dropped quickly, surprised how he could die in just two seconds from looking at Sawako. Right after, Sawako's screen also said Game Over. "He he, I really am bad at this game." Sawako said timidly. Shouta smiled and laughed. "That goes for the two of us."

They began to walk, to look at the other games, when Sawako noticed something. There were lots of dolls and other items inside, with a claw at the top. Sawako was looking at a claw machine, and Shouta saw Sawako staring at it. He smiled and asked "Shall we try that?" Sawako quickly turned to Shouta and nodded her head, wondering what it was.

"Umm, what is this to be exact?" Sawako asked curiously. Shouta moved back in surprise. "You haven't seen a claw machine before!" Shouta asked with shock in his tone. "So that's what it's called. A claw machine…" Sawako said. Shouta couldn't help but grin at Sawako's cuteness. _'She's so cute…'_ Shouta thought. _'Wait! Since I'm thinking these thoughts in my head, does that mean I'm a pervert!'_ Shouta quickly turned red, embarrassed of those thoughts. "Can I try?" Shouta was quickly awoken from his daze and stared at Sawako. She looked at him and he nodded his head. "Yeah, go for it!"

Sawako inserted the tokens, and pondered what to get. "Ah, why don't you try to get that?" Shouta pointed to a little capsule, with something yellow inside. Sawako could not tell what it was, but she didn't care. She went after it, but failed, with the capsule falling out of the claw's grip right away. "Aww, I didn't get it…" Sawako said, with a disappointed tone. Shouta noticed this quite quickly.

Shouta moved and inserted his tokens into the machine. "Kazehaya-kun?" Shouta took the handle, and began to go after the capsule. Yet he also couldn't get it. His mouth opened and gasped at how he could not get it. He inserted another token, and kept inserting tokens until he was at his last one. He was panting in frustration, and felt humiliated, looking so stupid in front of Sawako. Sawako would just keep staring at him, going after the little capsule. _'Okay…' _Shouta thought, _'This is my last chance! I am not going to mess up here!' _Shouta inserted the last token. To both Shouta and Sawako, it was like time had slowed down to them. Shouta and Sawako's eyes were glued to the glass, anticipation in the air. Shouta had determined the position of the claw, and slowly pressed the button. The claw went down, and grabbed hold of the capsule. Sawako's and Shouta's eyes followed the claw as it moved up, and concentrated on the capsule. It seemed like it would fall any minute now, yet the claw kept hold of it. _'C'mon…' _Shouta thought, _'Just a little more!'_ And then… the capsule dropped. It dropped into the exit of the machine, and they could hear the capsule go down.

Shouta smiled as he got the item. He really wanted to jump for joy, but did not want to embarrass himself in front of Sawako. He gave the capsule to her, urging her to open it. Sawako nodded her head, and Shouta watched Sawako's fingers delicately open the capsule. There inside, was a hair clip, with a yellow chrysanthemum. Sawako admired its beauty, while Shouta smiled.

"Kuronuma, chrysanthemums mean cheerfulness in the language of flowers. It's just like you!" Shouta said with a smile. Sawako then remembered what Shouta had said to her on the test of courage.

_They both were sitting together in the forest, on that warm summer night. The sound of the leaves rustling and crickets chirping were beautiful to their ears. Sawako and Shouta were both talking to each other, when Shouta said something that had changed Sawako's life. "Kuronuma," Shouta said, "You're actually a really cheerful person. Super optimistic!" Shouta flashed a grin, while Sawako stared amazed. This was the first time she was called cheerful by someone, and was overwhelmed with happiness._

Hearing Shouta say that again, she could not help but smile to herself and cry tears of happiness. Shouta quickly became surprised and became worried. "Kuronuma! Sorry! Did I say something rude just now!" Shouta was really worried, yet Sawako shook her head. With tears in her eyes, she said "Thank you, Kazehaya-kun!" Shouta felt a bit uneasy, yet he could tell that Sawako was not crying tears of sadness. He took a hand to Sawako's face, and wiped away her tears. "Man, don't worry me like that…" Shouta said, while Sawako stared into Shouta's eyes.

Shouta moved his hand to Sawako's cheek, which was still wet from tears. Sawako closed her eyes, motioning Shouta to kiss her. Shouta stared surprised, but closed his eyes as well. He leaned in, closer and closer.

"WINNER! WINNER!" Shouta and Sawako opened their eyes in shock and confusion, to stare that nearby, a machine kept shouting out Winner. It's booming voice had reached their ears, and they stared surprised, the moment ruined by an arcade game. Shouta and Sawako then turned to each other, to see each other's faces still so close. Shouta felt so red, that he felt if he could explode. Sawako's heart was beating so fast, she was scared it'd jump out of her chest. Shouta quickly let go of Sawako, and looked the other way. "W-we should get going…" Shouta stuttered out. Sawako nodded her head silently, and they both went to exit the arcade.

The sky was already turning dark, but the town's Christmas lights seemed to overpower the darkness. Shouta and Sawako silently walked together, with Shouta insisting he walk Sawako home. As they arrived Sawako's front door, Shouta prepared to leave, and said a simple "Well, see yeah!". However, Sawako did not want to end the day like this. _'It almost seems like he doesn't want to talk to me.'_ Sawako thought. _'I want us to end this day happily. What should I say?'_

"Umm…" Shouta stopped and turned around to see Sawako looking down. She looked up to stare at Shouta's eyes and continued. "I'll try to get you a good present!" Shouta's face went a shade of pink, hearing Sawako's efforts made him grin. "Then I shall patiently anticipate it!" Shouta said happily. Sawako eyes widened in happiness and she nodded her head in return. And with that, the 6th day before Christmas ended.

A.N.- Well, this whole date to the arcade was something I never had planned, but I felt that it was too little for a chapter. And since Chapter 2 was so short, I decided to make this chapter longer. I totally did not expect it to go this long though! XD I'm a big fan of Time Crisis and Shu Takumi, so I just had to include them in this chapter! XD I really do appreciate reviews, and will be very happy for criticism as well, since this is my first fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

Kimi Ni Todoke

A Second Christmas

Chapter 4

Misunderstandings

5 Days Before Christmas

At lunch break, while Sawako had left the classroom to help Pin-sensei, Shouta took this as a chance to talk to Chizuru, Ayane, and Ryuu about Sawako's Christmas present.

"Hey you guys!" Shouta called out. Chizuru, Ayane, and Ryuu stared at him.

"Oh, Kazehaya-kun! What's up?" Chizuru said with a friendly tone. Ryuu was giving a lazy look as usual, while Chizuru and Ayane stared at Shouta, motioning him to continue what he wanted to say.

"Well, I was talking to Kuronuma the other day, asking her what she wanted for Christmas." Chizuru and Ayane nodded, telling Shouta to continue. "Well she said she felt upset how last Christmas she couldn't spend Christmas with all of us…" "Oh yeah, you and Sawako were alone together instead!" Ayane interrupted with a smirk. Shouta's mouth opened, trying to make a come back, but it was useless. Chizuru and Ayane laughed at Shouta's reaction and he gave a frustrated look.

"Just let me continue will you!" Shouta shouted out at them. The two girls tried to hold back their laughter, and Shouta continued. "Anyways, she said for Christmas she wanted us all to spend time together. So let's all get together on Christmas Eve!" Chizuru and Ayane needed no time to think about it, as they agreed quickly.

"What about you, Ryuu?" Shouta said with tons of enthusiasm. However, unlike Shouta, Ryuu did not seem enthusiastic, only sleepy instead. In fact, he had already fell asleep. "Don't mind him, Kazehaya-kun. I'll drag him there on the night!" Chizuru said while giving a glare at Ryuu. They then continued to discuss their plans, when Ayane brought up a good point.

"Kazehaya-kun, do you always call Sadako by her last name?" Ayane asked, with mischievousness in her tone. Chizuru could tell Ayane really wanted Shouta and Sawako to be closer, since Ayane asked the same thing with Sawako last time. Yet even so, Chizuru decided to side with Ayane.

"Y-yeah I guess…" Shouta's tone of voice showed he really didn't want to talk about it. However, Ayane and Chizuru wouldn't let him slip out of this conversation so easily.

"Man, Kazehaya-kun. I guess then that you don't think Sawako is close to you!" Chizuru said, with fake sadness in her tone. "That's not true!" Shouta argued back. "S-she's i-important to me…" Ayane could not get enough of Shouta's reaction, and wanted to laugh right on the spot.

"If she's so close to you, then you better start calling her by her first name!" Ayane stated, with almost a motherly-like tone. "If you don't, Sawako may end up thinking you don't like her anymore!" Shouta's jaw dropped at the comment. _'Although it sounds ridiculous, it really is possible that can happen! Especially with Sawako's personality!'_ Shouta thought. "F-fine, I'll give it a shot…" Shouta said, with less enthusiasm then Ayane and Chizuru.

It wasn't that he didn't want to call Sawako by her first name. He in fact has always been wishing to do so. But he couldn't help feeling paranoid. What if it made it seem like he was rushing their progress? What if he said it at the wrong moment, ending their relationship? Not to mention that he was way too nervous to. He remembered how at the school sports festival party, he had called Sawako by her first name. Even though she was asleep, he still got really nervous. _'But if I don't try, then I may end up never getting any closer to her…'_ Shouta thought. With that, he stood up, gaining some courage again. He exited the classroom, looking for Sawako.

Meanwhile, Sawako had just exited the staff room, having given the handouts to Pin-sensei. _'I can finally get to eat lunch with everyone.'_ Sawako thought happily in her mind as she walked. _'With Ayane-chan, Chizu-chan, Sanada-san and…'_ As soon as Sawako thought of Shouta's name, she could feel her face burning up. This was the second time they had almost kissed, but it got ruined again. She had actually wanted to wear the hairclip she got today, but was too nervous to, scared of what people might ask.

'_Then I shall patiently anticipate it!'_ Sawako remembered what he said, with that bright grin of his. _'That's right!'_ Sawako thought. _'I need to get him a Christmas gift!'_ Sawako thought as she continued walking.

"Kuronuma! I need to talk to you!" Sawako looked up ahead to see Shouta. She could feel her face go red by the second, since she remembered what happened yesterday. Yet she remembered something. _'Because last time I gave a depressed look, Kazehaya-kun thought it was his fault…I have to remain calm!'_. With the thought in her mind, Sawako was able to stay calm, and look as normal as usual.

"Yes?" Sawako asked with surprise. Shouta could already feel nervous. Sawako looked so beautiful in front of him, and he felt as though he was trying to talk to a goddess of beauty. He was already stuttering, and he hadn't said anything.

"U-umm…the t-thing is…S-…" _'Damn! I haven't even planned out what I was going to say!' _Shouta noticed. Sawako cocked her head in confusion, making Shouta become even more nervous. Other students passed by, questioning what the heck Shouta was doing. He looked really strange to everyone, yet Sawako thought nothing of it.

"S-…Sake!" Sawako blinked her eyes in confusion, as Shouta felt like punching himself in his stupidity. _'S-sake! What the hell am I saying!'_ "T-the amazake last year was really good! We should go there again this New Year's eve!" _'What the heck! It's not even past Christmas yet, but I'm talking about New Year's!' _Shouta yelled at himself inside of his head. "We should go again!" Sawako stated happily. Shouta quickly got out of his argument with himself, to stare at Sawako. He held his hand to his head, with his face all red at how stupid he was. He nodded his head in agreement, and the two went back to class.

The school day had ended, but Pin decided to do something evil to the class as usual.

"Okay, guys! I need someone to work on the attendance list!" The class sighed in disappointment. Sawako could see their depression and volunteered herself.

"Umm, Arai-sensei, I'll do it." Shouta quickly noticed and raised his hand. "I'll do it as well!" Pin seemed somewhat bothered by this and began to shout.

"OKAY! KURONUMA-SAN, WORK ON THE ATTENDANCE LIST ALONE!" Shouta was about to argue back, but Pin continued, not giving Shouta a chance. "SHOUTA AND RYUU! YOU TWO COME WITH ME! I NEED TO DISCUSS SOMETHING WITH YOU!" Ryuu woke up at the mention of his name, muttering "Why me?" to himself. Ayane and Chizuru both sweat dropped with the same thought in their head. _'Isn't this really familiar? It feels like déjà vu…'_

Everyone began to exit the classroom, while Shouta continued to apologize to Sawako.

"Sorry, Kuronuma!" Shouta said with an apology pose. "If I don't go, I have no idea what Pin will say about me!"

"It's fine!" Sawako had no intent of troubling Shouta, and did not mind. With that, Shouta and Ryuu were dragged by Pin, as Sawako waved goodbye.

As she sat at her desk, writing the attendance list, she couldn't help but think of Shouta. She felt so happy that he wanted to spend time with her. She thought of all the memories with him in her mind. She looked in front of her, and imagined Shouta sitting there, grinning at her. She could feel her face go red and shook her head. _'What am I doing? I know I love him, but wanting him by my side like this, is it normal? Am I being overbearing?'_

"Hey, did you hear?" A girl said outside of the classroom to her friends. Sawako stared at the door, wondering what they would say.

Meanwhile, with Shouta and Ryuu, they stood in front of Pin as he stared at Shouta. Ryuu could notice Shouta's eyebrows twitching in anger, telling he wanted to explode right there and then.

"So… what do you want?" Shouta said, with annoyance and anger in his tone.

"That's no way to speak to your teacher, you know!" Pin said back. Ryuu did nothing but watch the two and yawn.

"Will you just tell me why you dragged me and Ryuu here?" Shouta said, staring at Pin straight in the eye.

"Oh, about that, I just wanted to convince you to join the baseball club." Pin said with a big grin, although Shouta was not grinning.

After arguing with Pin about why he would not join baseball, Shouta finally got to leave. Ryuu was going to leave, while Shouta headed quickly for the classroom. He stared ahead at the hallway, to see Sawako walking his way. He smiled.

"Oi! Kuronuma!" He finally got to see her so they could walk home together. Yet Shouta quickly noticed something. Sawako's expression seemed darker, with the shadow of her hair covering her eyes. Shouta stopped in front of Sawako and stared with worry.

"Kuronu-" "Umm…" Sawako quickly cut Shouta off. He stared, surprised of Sawako's reaction.

"Sorry, is it okay if we don't walk home together today?" Shouta's eyes widened in shock. Before he could say anything, Sawako quickly ran away.

"Wait!" Shouta outstretched his hand, but could not grab onto her. He quickly gave chase. They ran through the hall, down the stairs and at all of this time, Shouta had two thoughts. _'What is going on? AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE SO MUCH STAMINA!' _

Shouta quickly arrived at the entrance of the school, but could not see Sawako anywhere. He glanced everywhere but she did not come into his view. Shouta sighed with worry, and decided that Sawako should be left alone for now.

A.N.- Omg, something is actually happening for once! :O Finally reached the problem of this fanfic. I wasn't going to let it be all fluff :D sry! XD remember, plz review~

EDIT: before I had uploaded this chapter but took it down. It was because there was a sentence error tat was actually REALLY important to the storyline. So sorry if you got surprised in any way.


	5. Chapter 5

Kimi Ni Todoke

A Second Christmas

Chapter 5

5 and 4 Days Before Christmas

Helplessness

As Shouta looked outside at the entrance of the school, he had no idea Sawako was hiding at the side of the building, waiting for him to leave. As soon as he was out of sight, Sawako came back to the entrance of the school. Even though the air was cold, Sawako was sweating and could barely breathe. She never ran at such a speed before, and it was quite tiring.

'_I should be safe for now…'_ Sawako thought to herself. As soon as she saw Shouta, she had wanted to break down into tears, but she held herself back. She finally seemed to be able to breathe and decided to head home. If she was lucky, she wouldn't meet Shouta on the way. She walked slowly while she thought of what she had heard.

…

"_Hey did you hear?" A girl said outside the classroom to her friends. Sawako turned to look at the door wondering what they would say. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it._

"_Do you guys know Kuronuma and Kazehaya-kun?" The girl asked. Sawako paid more attention, noticing they were mentioning both her and Shouta's name._

"_Oh yeah, that creepy looking girl and the refreshing guy. They're a couple now right?" The girl's friend said._

"_They won't be a couple for long. A lot of people have been saying how Kazehaya-kun was planning on breaking up with her before Christmas." The girl said._

_Sawako's eyes widened in surprise. She wanted to quickly tell the girls that wasn't true, but she couldn't move. She was so shocked she couldn't move. 'That can't be true…' Sawako thought to herself. When all of a sudden, she remembered how today Shouta was stuttering before when he tried to talk to her._

'_Could he have…really wanted to say he wanted to break up with me?' Sawako thought. Her heart was beating so fast from being so nervous. She could feel pain hit her eyes, yet she told herself 'I can't cry! I shouldn't cry over something like this!'_

….

Sawako had finally arrived home, and noticed she hadn't bumped into Shouta. She sighed in relief, not knowing what would happen if she bumped into him. She entered her house, and ate dinner silently and went to bed.

As she laid there, she thought of Shouta, which didn't really help the pain in her chest she felt. Yet she couldn't help it. She wanted more memories of them together, but it may not be possible anymore if they break up. To be honest, she never thought about such things. _'Am I being _ _self-conceited like this?' _Sawako thought. She began to feel guilt as well, and the pain in her chest became bigger.

The next day, Sawako had not felt any better then the day before. Although yesterday she had planned how to avoid Shouta, she had no idea how she would avoid Shouta today. She decided she could at least avoid him by being to school early, so she wouldn't bump into him on the way to school.

She arrived at her shoe locker safe, with no sign of Shouta anywhere. _'I can't believe I'm thinking so seriously about avoiding him though…'_ Sawako thought with disappointment as she walked to the classroom. No one in the hallway either. _'Guess I really am safe, huh?'_ Sawako thought.

She opened the door to the classroom, to look at her desk. She looked up to see Shouta waiting for her there. Sawako's eyes widened in shock, while Shouta stared at her. But before he could even speak, Sawako quickly shouted out "Sorry! I have to go somewhere!" Before Shouta could even object, Sawako dashed out of the room. Shouta stood there in the classroom, deciding not to chase her. However he would not give up like this.

She ran around the whole school, trying to pass time and calm down. _'Come on, I have to stay calm! I can't keep panicking like this!'_ Sawako thought to herself. Sawako arrived back at the classroom right before the bell rang, and was able to avoid Shouta for the morning.

They finally had a break, and Shouta quickly went to Sawako. However, she noticed quickly and gave a surprised look to Shouta. She ran away yet again to who knows where. Shouta just stood there, and could hear people commenting about what was going on. He sighed to himself.

This time, it was lunch break. Sawako had again ran away, but this time, Shouta decided to chase after Sawako. They ran past many parts of the school. The gym, the library, the shoe lockers. Shouta finally caught up with her at a silent part in the hallway. He quickly outstretched his hand to grab Sawako's hand. As he held onto it, Sawako began to stop.

They both stood there, panting for air, as Shouta held Sawako's hand.

"Kuronuma. Why are you avoiding me?" Shouta asked, with a worried tone. However, Sawako gave no reply, still not facing him. "Is…is it my fault?" Shouta asked.

As soon as she heard Shouta say that, Sawako's eyes widened in surprise, as a thought finally hit her. Her eyes began to sting and she could feel water clouding her vision. She turned to look at Shouta. His face was at first filled with worry.

Shouta saw Sawako's face, and could tell her eyes were filled with tears. He stood there surprised, and let go of her hand gently. Sawako muttered the word "Sorry" before she ran away. _'What…what did I do?'_ Shouta thought to himself. He returned to the classroom, sure Sawako would return sooner or later. However, as the bell rang, there was no sight of Sawako. Shouta wanted to go and find her, but Pin did not let him. Chizuru and Ayane looked at each other with worried faces, as Shouta clenched his fist of why he couldn't do anything.

Sawako had ran away, with tears in her eyes. She ended up at the emergency stair case, and sat there, with tears falling out of her eyes. She leaned against the wall, her tears not stopping. _'I shouldn't be avoiding him at all!' _Sawako thought as she cried. _'It's my fault! I should just accept it, yet I'm too scared to even talk to him. I'm too scared to hear him say those words! Why! Why can't I just accept this!'_ She held her hands to her face as she cried, with the pain in her chest still there, even greater now.

At the end of the day, Sawako had already left school. As soon as she felt her tears were beginning to dry, she asked to go home because she felt unwell. However, as soon as she left the school, she could feel her tears continuing, and didn't think if it'd ever stop. She wondered when Shouta does say those words, will she even be able to be herself again?

Meanwhile after school, Chizuru and Ayane go to Kazehaya, wanting to question him of what happened.

"Oi, Kazehaya!" Chizuru said, this time in a not so friendly tone. Yet she could instantly tell that Shouta really was depressed. Ayane could tell, and gave a face to Chizuru, telling Chizuru to let her speak.

"Kazehaya-kun, what exactly happened?" Ayane asked. Shouta looked up and sighed. "To be exact, I'm not really sure…" Shouta said depressingly. Somehow it felt weird, since Shouta always gave a refreshing aura, yet today he seemed like the opposite. Both Chizuru and Ryuu noticed this, but Ayane didn't seem to care. In fact, she was pissed off of Shouta's depression.

"Damn it, Kazehaya-kun! You're the only one who really kn-" "I have a favor to ask…" Shouta interrupted Ayane, and she felt even more pissed off, but Chizuru came in to calm Ayane down and let Shouta continue. "Can you guys go visit Kuronuma, and ask her what happened?" Ayane and Chizuru were surprised about Shouta's reaction. "She doesn't seem to want to talk to me, but I don't know why…" In the end, Chizuru and Ayane agreed to Shouta's request.

With that, Chizuru and Ayane arrived at the front door of the Kuronuma residence. They had decided after Chizuru and Ayane talk to Sawako, they would go to Ryuu's house to discuss what happened. Chizuru and Ayane took a deep breath as they went to ring the door bell.

They were greeted by Sawako's mother, and was told that Sawako had been in her room since she got home. They asked to speak with her, and were allowed upstairs, and were outside Sawako's room.

Chizuru knocked the door and began to speak. "Hey, Sawako, it's us, Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan!" Chizuru said with her usual friendly tone. However there was no reply. Chizuru and Ayane stared filled with wariness in their eyes. This time Ayane decided to speak. "Sawako, we heard you got sick. Are you okay?" There was still no reply. Chizuru checked to see if the door was locked, and it was. Chizuru and Ayane stared at each other worried.

"Chizu-chan, Ayane-chan…" Chizuru and Ayane smiled, to know that Sawako was there on the other side of the door. But then they began to notice that Sawako's voice seemed different then usual. "Sawako, what happened?" Ayane asked. They could hear Sawako sniffling and became worried.

On the other side of the door, Sawako was sitting there on the ground, wanting to cry again. She really wanted to talk to Chizuru and Ayane. In fact she wanted to jump into their arms and tell them everything. Yet she couldn't. Just the thought of it made her cry, and it would hurt too much to explain what happened. She decided to say something that really hurt her.

"Umm…is it possible to leave me alone for now?" The words pained Chizuru and Ayane, and Chizuru wanted to break down the door and hug Sawako and asked what was wrong. However, Ayane understood, and before Chizuru could do anything, she said "Alright then. Just get better, okay?".

As Ayane and Chizuru left the house, Ayane began to speak to Chizuru. "To be exact, I didn't want to leave. But as her friends, I think we should respect her decisions." Chizuru nodded in agreement, but tears began to run down Chizuru's eyes. "I know that, but even so…even so why can't we do anything?" Ayane comforted Chizuru, although Ayane also shed a tear from this.

Meanwhile, at Ryuu's house, Ryuu and Shouta were both inside Ryuu's room. Ryuu was sitting on his bed while Shouta sat on the ground. Ryuu could notice Shouta struggling. "Shouta, I thought you'd go with them." Ryuu said calmly. Unlike Ryuu, Shouta's sentences were filled with nervousness and frustration. "I really did want to go with them. But I think Sawako wouldn't talk to me. AHH! What the hell is going on!" Ryuu said nothing, knowing Shouta really needed to talk to someone about this.

"Shouta, did you do something weird to her?" "Of course n-" Shouta quickly stopped when he thought about the date at the arcade. _'It couldn't be she was nervous about our kiss!'_ Shouta thought with panic. _'No wait, last time she said it was okay…'_

"What's with the pause?" Ryuu asked. Shouta quickly stopped his thoughts. "I didn't. I didn't do anything weird to her. I don't want to do anything that would hurt her. I love her too much…" Ryuu smiled at Shouta's loyalty, when the door to the room was slammed open.

Chizuru and Ayane stood there. Ryuu noticed Chizuru's eyes were red, while Shouta noticed Ayane was pissed off. "Hey, Yoshida-san, Yano-san. How did i-" Before Shouta could continue, Ayane kicked Shouta in the stomach. Somehow, he could tell Ayane would do something like that, with her face from before.

"What the hell did you do!" Ayane said aggressively, while Chizuru tried to calm Ayane down. "What did I do! I don't even know what's going on!" Shouta said, with even more anger. "Well, it must be your fault! Sawako was so sad, that she didn't even open the door to her room! She was crying the whole time I bet!" "Eh?" Shouta stared confused. Sawako was crying that much? But what did he do? Ayane then saw through Shouta's reaction, and could tell that Shouta didn't know what happened. She began to calm down, and fell to her knees, while Chizuru sat next to Ayane.

"Did Sawako say anything at least?" Shouta asked. Chizuru and Ayane shook their head with disappointed faces. Shouta's feelings seem to faltered at that, and his face looked grim. "She won't even talk to us…" Shouta could tell that not only was he and Sawako hurt, but so was Chizuru and Ayane.

In the end, everyone went home with sad faces. As Shouta sat in his room, he took out his cell phone. He flipped it open and went to his contacts list. He stared at the name "Kuronuma Sawako" on the list, and imagined her smiling happily. He loved her smiles more than anything, and wanted to always make her smile. Yet instead, now she was crying, and Shouta couldn't do anything. He stared at the name for a long time, thinking, before he pressed the call button.

The phone kept ringing, and there was no reply. In the end, no one picked up. He stared disappointed, but he didn't want to give up just like this. He began to text her and read over the message once before sending it. He hoped it would reach her.

Sawako stared at her cell phone. It kept ringing, and she could see it wrote "Kazehaya Shouta" on the caller I.D. Many times Sawako wanted to press the answer button, but she just couldn't. In the end, she decided not to pick up, and began to cry once again. _'C'mon! Why do I keep on crying! It troubles everyone…' _Sawako yelled at herself in her head. Yet even so, she couldn't stop the tears. Her chest hurt so much, and her eyes seemed as though it had still not cried enough. She held the phone tightly to her chest as she cried, when she heard a ring.

She looked at her cell phone and opened it, to see she had a new text. She opened it to find a message.

FROM: Kazehaya Shouta

TO: Kuronuma Sawako

SUBJECT: None

MESSAGE:

Hey, are you okay? Please don't cry. Yano-san and Yoshida-san are worried about you. I am as well…

Sawako stared at the text, and she read it over many times. She wanted to reply but she didn't have the guts. It hurts so much just thinking of this. She's worrying everyone, yet she doesn't want that. _'I guess maybe I should just accept it. I should just bury away my feelings for him.' _Yet as Sawako stared at her half-finished present for Shouta, she decided to at least try and finish the present. Although it still hurt, she decided to at least and try to be a bit more cheerful.

A.N.- Sorry, I suck at sad stuff like this D= I wanted to try and show Sawako's pain, but I think I sucked at describing it. Plz review as usual =D


	6. Chapter 6

Kimi Ni Todoke

A Second Christmas

Chapter 6

3 and 2 Days Before Christmas

Depression

The next day, Sawako had tried her best to ignore the problem at hand. She thought of many different things, like thinking about food or homework to cover up the idea. When she arrived at the entrance of the school, she saw Chizuru and Ayane. They quickly noticed her, and she greeted them. They smiled at Sawako's cheerfulness.

"Sawako! Did you get better?" Ayane asked. At this point, both Chizuru and Ayane were so worried that they started to call Sawako by her real name instead of her nickname Sadako. "Un! I feel better, so don't worry!" Sawako said brightly. She really was happy. Although Sawako was definitely depressed at the current situation, she was happy to know both Ayane and Chizuru cared about her so much, it made her so glad to know there were friends out there for her. Chizuru then began to cry, mumbling of how Sawako was so cheerful and how she was trying hard.

They entered the classroom, and Sawako noticed Shouta hadn't arrived yet. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad about it. Sure, she was relieved she didn't have to see him just then, but she felt sad she couldn't see him smiling and laughing like usual. When Shouta did arrive, class was about to start, and he didn't get a chance to speak with Sawako.

The bell rang for lunch break. As Sawako, Chizuru and Ayane were walking down the hallway, Shouta saw them and quickly called out to Sawako. All three of them stopped, Chizuru and Ayane with worried faces. "Kuronuma…what did I do?" Sawako's eyes widened in surprise to hear Shouta's voice again. She turned around slightly to see Shouta with a desperate face. _'That's not it.' _Sawako thought. _'This is my fault, because I just can't accept it…'_ The pain in her chest became bigger and bigger, and she could feel water stinging her eyes. She quickly muttered the word 'Sorry' before she ran away. "Ah, Sawako!" Chizuru and Ayane first looked to Shouta then to Sawako and ran after her.

Chizuru and Ayane caught up with Sawako at the floor below. There was no one around at that time, even though it was lunch. "Sawako…" Ayane said with a worried tone. Sawako tried to hold back her tears as she spoke. "To be honest, I was trying my best to be cheerful so I wouldn't make anyone worried. Yet…it's impossible when I'm around Kazehaya-kun. Why?" Chizuru and Ayane stared surprised, when Chizuru clenched her fist. Chizuru was starting to get sick of Sawako's handling of the situation.

"Sawako…You know, you can't keep running away forever…" Sawako's eyes widened in surprise, and she turned to Chizuru. "I'm not sure what happened between you and Kazehaya-kun, but don't you think…" Chizuru took a pause. "Don't you think you should just sort it out with Kazehaya-kun? You shouldn't rush it or anything, but still, you should talk to him about whatever is going on." Sawako stared at Chizuru. When Sawako said it to herself, it seemed like nothing. But when she heard the words from Chizuru, it seemed to become even deeper. Chizuru patted Sawako's shoulder. "Don't you know? Even if you do end up hurt in the end, we'll be there to comfort you…Because we're friends." Ayane stared admiringly at Chizuru, and patted Sawako's other shoulder. "Chizu-chan is right, Sawako. Love isn't always that simple. But you should still and try to sort it out!"

Sawako stared at her two friends and remembered everything they had done for her. _'Here, drink up!' 'It wasn't Sadako. There's no way Sadako would say something like that!' 'We've become friends, without you even realizing it!' 'Happy Birthday, Sawako!' _Tears welled up in her eyes and fell, but they weren't from sadness. No, they were from the comfort of her two friends, the realization that her friends would be there for her no matter what. "Chizu-chan, Ayane-chan, thank you!" All three of them hugged right there and then, not caring of their surroundings, yet the comfort of each other made them all feel just a bit better that day.

In the classroom, Shouta had been sitting at his desk, too depressed to talk to anyone. He could hear more rumors spreading around about his situation with Sawako, and didn't even know if they were true or not. He sighed at his desk, and decided to not even eat lunch, having a lack of appetite. Ryuu, who was standing somewhere else in the class, gave a worried face as he looked to Shouta, which was quite rare for Ryuu.

After school, Shouta tried to catch up with Sawako. However, Sawako still could not face Shouta like this. Chizuru and Ayane understood, and they went home together. Shouta spotted Sawako, and wanted to call her out. He took his hand out, and was about to say her name when he stopped. He took his hand back and closed his mouth with a depressed face. _'Maybe…'_ Shouta thought, _'I should wait for Kuronuma to talk to me…'_

The next day, Sawako and Shouta did not speak to each other. Many times the two wanted to speak to each other, but they could not get the courage to do so. Shouta was scared Sawako would avoid and hate him, while Sawako was scared she might cry and make Shouta worried. Even though she had been crying over Shouta, she could not deny the fact that she still loved him, and avoiding him still hurts her.

Chizuru and Ayane had decided it was time for them to come in. At lunch break, Chizuru and Ayane met Sawako at her desk. "Sawako, here!" Sawako looked up to see Chizuru hand an invitation to her. She took it and looked inside it.

"Before this whole incident happened, we had planned this Christmas gathering for you. It was our present to you." Ayane said with a smile. _'Okay then. Let's all spend Christmas together.' _She remembered what Shouta had said, and began to become depressed. Chizuru and Ayane were surprised, but they kept talking. "Sawako, Ryuu and Kazehaya-kun are going. You should talk to him then." Chizuru said, with as much enthusiasm possible. Sawako tried to be enthusiastic, but could not help but be depressed. _'He really did take my Christmas wish seriously. And he still wants to continue it even through everything that is going on…'_ Sawako thought to herself. "Sawako, if you don't want to, you don't have to come." Ayane said sadly.

Sawako quickly looked up to see her two friends' sad faces. _'I shouldn't let them get so sad!'_ "I'll…go." Ayane and Chizuru stared at their friend with surprised faces. "I'll try to talk to him then!" Sawako said. Chizuru and Ayane could not help but smile at Sawako. _'Sawako, you can do it!'_

A.N.- I know, worst part to stop the chapter, but seriously can't think of anything more beyond that. I didn't want to focus much on Sawako and Shouta, but more on Sawako, Chizuru, and Ayane. Their friendship is one of the most important things in this series, and I felt I should have included that in the story. It isn't as awesome as the real series, but I hope I was able to portray the same feeling in this fan fiction. And no! Shouta will not have a eating disorder! He's not sick! D=! Also the last sentence, its something that both Chizuru and Ayane think in their mind =P


	7. Chapter 7

Kimi Ni Todoke Fanfiction

A Second Christmas

Chapter 7

Chasing You

1 Day Before Christmas

The next day, it was a day off, perfect for Christmas Eve. Sawako was unable to sleep the whole night, with so many thoughts in her head. She got out of bed and got dressed. She looked at the invitation on her desk. They were planned to meet up at 9. She looked at the location, and noticed it was at where Shouta waited for her on the first day of summer vacation. He also waited for her there when the rumors about all of them first started. Her eyes gazed to the distance as she remembered that moment.

'_Kuronuma, is it possible for me to anticipate meeting you over summer vacation?'_

'_If you don't hate me, then tell me, why are you avoiding me!'_

'_I could care less about those rumors. For me, the Kuronuma I see is the Kuronuma I know!'_

'_At least…I felt insecure.'_

'_That's no good! You have to remember! You can't ever do this again!'_

'_All of those times…Kazehaya-kun would always make me happy…'_ Sawako thought to herself. She looked at the picture of her leaning against Shouta, and she began to blush. _'I love him. There's no point in denying that. I love him so much, I think I would love him even after he breaks up with me…'_

Sawako went downstairs and her mother greeted her. "Although you're hanging out with friends tonight, can you help us with Christmas decorations?" Sawako nodded her head in agreement, hoping these tasks would help her mind relax.

Although to be exact, it never really helped. She couldn't stop thinking of Shouta. His smiles, his frustrated faces, his sad faces, every word he says, she couldn't help but think about it. _'To be exact,'_ Sawako thought, _'I feel like I've fallen in love with him all over again…'_

Preparing decorations and the food took longer than expected, because when they finished, it was already 7 o' clock. Sawako's father quickly noticed the time. "Sawako, shouldn't you get ready?" "Uh…yeah…" Sawako went upstairs to get dressed.

She decided to wear a long sleeved pink dress. As she slipped it on, she looked at the hair clip she received as a present from Shouta. She stared at it for a while, before she put it on. _'Just this once, before our relationship ends…Let me wear it to show him…'_ Sawako thought to herself.

When she went back downstairs it was 7:15. They planned to eat dinner soon. Her parents were smiling at the decorations on the Christmas tree, dazzled by the lights. _'Now that I think about it…I won't spend Christmas Eve with them this year…'_ "Mom, Dad…" Sawako's parents turned to her, as they heard what Sawako said.

After a while, it was 9 o' clock. Chizuru, Ayane, Ryuu, and Shouta stood there together at the spot. Shouta looked at the spot he usually sat at, and started to remember Sawako.

'_I…I was truly captivated by Kazehaya-kun's kindness, cheerfulness and brightness.'_

'_I really respect you!'_

'_No! We'll become friends! I'll try my best!'_

'_I want to start a new relationship with you!'_

*ring ring*

Shouta looked up to see Chizuru go pick her cell phone up. "It's Sawako!" Chizuru said with joy. Shouta's eyes quickly widened, hearing her name, thinking of where she was.

"Hey, Sawako!" Meanwhile on the other side, there was Sawako standing at the living room, holding her cell phone, with a frown.

"Chizu-chan…I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"I'm not going to the meet up. I'm sorry…"

"Oh…it's fine! Let's just get together some other time!" Although Chizuru tried her best to be happy, there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Please have fun. Bye."

"Bye."

Chizuru turned to her friends with a frown, looking as if she would cry. "Sawako said…she isn't coming." All of them frowned hearing the words coming out of Chizuru's mouth. "And we planned so many things…" Ayane said quietly. Shouta gazed off to the distance. _'Kuronuma…'_

"I guess for now, let's just eat ramen at Ryuu's place." Chizuru tried to speak with enthusiasm, but all of them knew that it was hard to be enthusiastic without Sawako. Chizuru, Ayane and Ryuu got ready to go, while Shouta stood behind. Ryuu turned around to look at Shouta. "Shouta, you coming?" Shouta shook his head. "You guys go first." Ryuu nodded his head, and they went ahead as Shouta stood behind.

Meanwhile, at Sawako's house, she closed her phone gently. "Sawako, cake is ready!" She turned around and went to the dinner table where her parents sat. As she finished her cake, it was already 10 o' clock. Although the cake was good, Sawako had no happiness on her face. Sawako's parents gave a worried look. Before, Sawako had asked to stay with them for Christmas instead. Sure, they were happy that Sawako wanted to spend Christmas with them, but they could see something was wrong.

"Sawako." Sawako looked up to see her parents with a soft smile. "We want to give you your Christmas gift right now." Sawako stared surprised. "Right now?" They nodded, and took out a box. "Open it." Sawako's dad said softly. Sawako untied the ribbon with her delicate fingers, and inside was a pink camera. "We know there's a camera on your phone, but I think you should have a camera now." Sawako's mom said with a smile.

"Sawako, do you know why we want to give you a camera?" Sawako's dad asked. She shook her head. She was a bit confused. "You see, we know now you have many friends and someone special to you. We think that you should in fact capture those moments and memories. I'm sure they're important to you." Sawako stared with amazement, not ever thinking of that. Sawako's mom then began to speak. "Sawako, go to your friends. Try your best to sort it out, okay?" Both parents smiled, and Sawako wanted to cry right there and then. She got up and hugged both of her parents. "Thank you, mom, dad!" She quickly put the camera, her cell phone, and her presents for everybody inside her bag. She quickly put on her boots and winter jacket and ran out of the house, while looking at the clock which said 10:45. _'Please! Let me make it in time! Please, at least make sure he's still there!'_

Shouta sat there on his spot, and looked at his cell phone. _'11 o' clock, huh?'_ He had been getting texts from Chizuru, but did not open them. He also got calls from Ryuu, but ignored them. He knew that the both of them wanted to ask where he was. He closed his cell phone and looked up at the dark sky. There were no stars on Christmas Eve, so the only light around was a street light down the road. Shouta sighed to himself, and got up.

A.N.- OMG! WE'RE FINALLY REACHING THE ENDING! :O! The next chapter shall resolve this whole thing =D! Lol, my management on time is terrible XD Please ignore it if you can XD


	8. Chapter 8

Kimi Ni Todoke Fanfiction

A Second Christmas

Chapter 8

Eternal Love Or Not?

1 Hour Before Christmas

'_I know…I know there is no chance anyone will still be there. I know that. But still, I can't help but cling onto the hope that he is still there. If there is a god out there, please, let me me able to meet up with him before Christmas Eve is gone. Please let me see him!'_ Sawako thought to herself, as she tried to run her fastest to the meeting spot. The falling snow brushed against her face and body as she ran. Many times, Sawako could feel her body wanting to slip on the ice. But she ignored it, just trying her best to get to the spot. _'Please! Please let me convey my true feelings and thoughts to you!'_

Sawako finally arrived at the spot. Her breath was staggered, and she could see it faintly on the dark night. She checked her watch, to see it was already 11:45. _'The time, it's so late!'_ Sawako thought as she looked around. She could see the trees, a vending machine. _'He's not here, huh? I knew it…'_ Sawako wanted to laugh at herself and cry, but then her eyes quickly gazed onto Shouta who was sitting there. She gasped, and Shouta quickly turned to see Sawako. _'Kazehaya-kun…his body is covered in snow…And…he's wearing the hat I made for him.'_ Sawako noticed. _'She's here…Thank goodness.'_ Shouta thought to himself. They both stayed silent for a while, until Shouta got up and began to walk to Sawako. "Kuronuma…"

"Umm, please let me speak first." Shouta stopped. He quickly remembered how Sawako said the same thing at the school festival before he confessed his feelings. _'She's the same, just like back then…'_ Shouta thought. "Kazehaya-kun, ever since the first day…I was glad I met you. I'll never regret it." Sawako began to take a step for each sentence she said.

"Back then, all I thought was that I didn't want to make you upset. I even avoided you so your reputation wouldn't get ruined. Although…you did tell me that you didn't want me to avoid you. That made me so happy, since I felt as though you didn't mind me by your side." Shouta stood there, listening, not daring to move an inch.

"Before I knew it, I realized I had loved you. I was in love with you the first day I met you, the first time you greeted me happily and talked to me. I wanted to spend more time with you, although I didn't dare to tell you my feelings. I was scared it'd ruin our already good relationship."

"And on Valentine's day, my feelings were shown in the chocolates for you, so I reluctantly didn't give you my chocolates. And then all of the events in the school festival made me realize that you also had feelings for me. I was so happy, but I couldn't help and feel as if I was getting greedier each moment."

Sawako was finally near Shouta and she opened her bag to show a hand-knitted scarf. Shouta stares surprised as Sawako wraps it around his neck. She takes a step back to look at Shouta.

"This is my Christmas gift for you. I wanted you to have it before you break up with me…" Shouta's eyes widened in surprise. _'Break up with her? Where did she get such an idea!'_ Shouta thought to himself. Before he could interrupt Sawako, she continued to speak.

"Now, it's so weird. I love you so much, yet I run away from you. Although I think I've accepted it now. You know…It's okay. It's okay if you break up with me. In the end…I'll sm-" Sawako couldn't continue her sentence. Her eyes were blurry with tears, and the tears began to fall out. She tried to say the words once more, but she could only utter nothing. Sawako brought her hand to her face, to feel the water dripping from her eyes.

"Eh? What am I doing?" Sawako said aloud to herself. She could see past the blurry vision she had was Shouta. Shouta's eyes were filled with concern. "Kuronuma…"

"I told myself, that I would accept it. I would accept it and smile. Yet…even so…" The tears began to come down harder. "Kuronuma!" Shouta was getting really worried. But Sawako ignored him, it was as if she was in her own world.

"It's impossible, isn't it? I…I…"

"SAWAKO!" Shouta held onto Sawako's hand and pulled her to him as he called out her name. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she felt her body touch Shouta's body. She could hear the beating of his heart, as he held her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you talking about? When did I ever say I was going to break up with you!" Shouta shouted out while he held Sawako. All Sawako could utter out was "Eh?". She could feel Shouta's arms around her hold her more tightly.

"I don't know what happened, but I'll tell you this. I have no intention of breaking up with you. I don't think I ever will. I love you, Sawako. You and I both know that. I don't think this love I have for you will end. And if it does…then I'll apologize in advance right now." Sawako could feel her tears starting to dry. She was so touched by Shouta's words.

"Now tell me, Sawako. Tell me…do you actually want to break up with me?" Shouta could not help but ask that question. _'I don't want to break up with her. I need to know if she thinks the same thing as I do…No more misunderstandings. I don't want any more.'_ Shouta thought to himself. His thought ended when he could feel Sawako wrap her arms around Shouta.

"I love you, Shouta. I want to always be by your side, no matter what." Shouta's eyes widened in happiness, and he couldn't help but smile, from both her reply and how she said his name. "_i…in the end I love him. Maybe this love really is eternal, and maybe it isn't. But for now, I should focus on how happy I am for now, and enjoy the moments we have together. I want to always be by his side, holding each other just like now."_ Sawako thought. Shouta let Sawako go, as she did the same. He held her hands on her shoulder. Sawako stared at his eyes, until she closed them, anticipating what would happen next. Shouta leaned down, and he could feel Sawako moving up a bit. He closed his eyes, and both could feel each other's lips touch one another. They both thought to each other how it felt soft, but nice.

They could hear in the distance a clock ring midnight as their lips parted from one another. Both Shouta and Sawako were a bit red from what just happened.

"Merry Christmas, Sawako."

"Merry Christmas, Shouta."

They both said it at the same time, and they both blushed a bit. _'Although he said it before, I feel kind of nervous when I hear him say my name. But, I am happy.'_ Sawako thought. _'She called me Shouta…The way she says my name…Somehow I can't help but feel my face going warm.'_ Shouta thought to himself.

"AH! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Sawako was surprised by Shouta's random outburst and flinched in shock.

"Forget what?" Sawako asked. He smiled to Sawako as he got out a small rectangular box. It was white wrapping paper, with a red ribbon.

"Here, open it." Shouta said with anticipation. Sawako took the box from him and slowly opened it. Inside was a necklace, with the same design as the key chain she got last year from Shouta.

"He he, I couldn't really decide which necklace to get you. In the end, I decided that this one would match with your key chain." Sawako stared at it silently. Shouta began to panic a bit.

"I-if you don't like it, you don't have to keep it!" Shouta stuttered out. Sawako looked up at Shouta.

"N-n-no! It isn't like that!" Sawako said as she shook her head. "To be exact, I love it a lot." Shouta stared and could feel his uneasiness go away. She gave a beautiful smile to Shouta. "Thank you, Shouta!"

Shouta couldn't help but blush from the sight of seeing Sawako smile like that. It was so beautiful. _'I want her all to myself…'_ Shouta thought to himself.

"Here, I'll help you put it on." Shouta said. Sawako gave Shouta the necklace as she lifted her hair up. Shouta helped her put on the necklace. "Hey…you look kinda cute with a pony tail." Sawako could feel her face going red by the second as she put down her hair. _'C-cute…'_ Sawako could hear the word repeat in her head. "Hey, you're wearing that hair clip." Sawako turned around to see Shouta staring at the clip he had given her.

"Yeah…I liked it a lot and wanted to wear it." Sawako said while putting her hand on the clip. "You look pretty with it." Shouta said as he smiled. Sawako could feel her face going even more red. _'He's complimenting me so much! My heart is beating so quickly!'_ Sawako thought to herself.

"A-achoo!" Sawako turned to notice that Shouta sneezed. "Ah! Are you okay!" Sawako said with a worried tone. Shouta smiled back. "It's nothing to worry about." But then Shouta began to sneeze again. Sawako and Shouta decided to head home. But before they began to walk, Sawako slowly reached her hand out to Shouta's. Shouta noticed this, smiled and grabbed onto her hand. Sawako gave a small smile, and the couple walked together in the snow on Christmas.

A.N.- OMG I'M FINALLY DONE! Well, maybe. To be exact, I want you reviewers to decide! Should I end it here, or should I continue it! I still have a few ideas, that I could write if I continue. But I want to know what you guys think! So write a review and tell if you want me to continue this or end it right here! Thank you very much~


	9. Chapter 9

Kimi Ni Todoke Fanfiction

A Second Christmas

Chapter 9

Caring

"Sawako…" Shouta said with a smile. His face was a bit red, yet he still smiled. Sawako stared at his eyes, her cheeks going warm.

"Shouta…" Sawako said his name so softly only the two could hear her say it. She leaned into Shouta, and Shouta leaned to her. They held each other's hands in one another, and…

*BRING BRING*

Sawako opened her eyes quickly, to notice she was lying in her bed. Her alarm was ringing and she got out of her futon to turn it off. She held her fingers to her lips. _'Was it really a dream?'_ She looked on her table, to see the necklace she got from last night. She could confirm to herself that the events of last night were real and not a dream. Sawako couldn't help but smile to herself, feeling just a bit giddy about the events. But she also did feel a bit nervous, and would go red right after smiling.

'_It was real…'_ Sawako confirmed. _'Shouta and I…kissed.'_ Sawako noticed the time and gasped. It was already 9:30. _'I gotta hurry!'_ Sawako thought as she put on her clothes and brushed her teeth. She took the necklace on her desk, and put it around her neck. She looked into the mirror to see the necklace adorning on her neck.

'_You look cute with a ponytail…'_ Sawako's eyes gazed off into space as she kept repeating Shouta's words in her head. Before she knew it, her hands moved on their own, and tried pulling her hair into a ponytail. She widened her eyes in shock to see what she was doing, and frantically put her hands down. _'W-what am I doing!'_ Sawako thought as she panicked. She had no idea meanwhile, that her father could see her panicking like that from the slim crack on her door. _'Sawako…what are you doing?'_ Sawako's father thought.

Sawako quickly grabbed her presents for Chizuru and Ayane, put on her jacket, checked herself in her mirror and left the house. The snow outside was sparkling white, and Sawako couldn't help but feel a bit blinded by the brightness. Nonetheless, she still loved the look of it. She stepped into the beautiful snow, leaving footsteps behind as she ran to the meeting spot.

"Oi! Sawako!" Sawako ran to the meeting spot, to see Chizuru waving to her and shouting towards her. Sawako noticed everyone had already arrived except Shota. She greeted everyone, and decided to give Chizuru and Ayane her presnets to them.

"Ayane-chan, I made you a pair of mittens. Chizu-chan, I made you a pair of gloves."

Ayane and Chizuru gladly accepted the gift, and were amazed at Sawako's skills. Sawako blushed a bit in embarassment, and she noticed Ryuu.

"Oh, Sanada-kun, I made you some cookies." Sawako took out a bag of cookies and gave them to Ryuu, who ate them right there and then. Chizuru sweat dropped and muttered "Shouldn't you savor the taste?" Ayane and Chizuru smiled as they got out their presents for Sawako.

"Sawako, the two of us saved up our money to buy you this!" Chizuru and Ayane showed a beautiful sparkling hair barrette, that had the pattern of a clover. Sawako's eyes dazled from the beauty, with Chizuru and Ayane couldn't help but smile.

"T-thank you so much!" Sawako said happily. Sawako gently put it into her bag and looked around. "Shota…isn't here yet, huh?" Sawako asked. "Yeah, Kazehaya-kun isn't he-" Chizuru quickly stopped herself, when she let Sawako's words asorb into her head. Both her face and Ayane's changed to shock.

"SAWAKO! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Ayane and Chizuru shouted at Sawako, who flinched back in surprise. "Huh! Huh!" Sawako was confused and Chizuru and Ayane tried to calm down.

"Sawako…did you just call Kazehaya-kun by his first name?" Chizuru asked slowly. Sawako's face went a bit red, but nodded her head. Ayane and Chizuru smiled. "That's good…you and Kazehaya-kun are getting along again!" Ayane said with a smile. Sawako nodded her head happily. However, in both Chizuru's and Ayane's mind, there was only one thought. _'WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! I NEED TO KNOW!'_

"Ah, Shota…" Ryuu said quietly. Everyone turned around to where Ryuu was looking to see Shota running to them. He got to the meeting spot, coughing a bit as he breathed. He smiled to everyone.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late." Chizuru and Ayane complained at Shota at how he was late, while Sawako stared at Shota. Shota noticed and took a glance at her. _'Did what I say yesterday…bother her?'_ Shota was a bit worried, and tried to smile, to make Sawako feel a bit better. She was taken by surprise, and smiles back to him.

"Oh…what's going on between you two love birds?" Ayane chidded at them, while Chizuru laughed along. Shota and Sawako both blushed while Shota yelled at the two girls. Yet as they did, Sawako couldn't help but feel a bit worried. _'Is it me…or is there something wrong with Shota?'_

Chizuru, Ayane and Sawako stop at a clothing shop, and decide to enter, with Shota and Ryuu trailing on.

"Hey Shota…"

"What's up? *cough cough*" Shota was beginning to cough more and more, and Ryuu had already noticed.

"Why are you hiding this from Kuronuma?" Ryuu asked with a cool voice. Shota stared surprised and smiled.

"I knew you would notice it. He he, nothing can get past you, Ryuu." Shota said. His eyes gazed at Sawako who looked at clothes with Chizuru and Ayane. He still smiled, but it was filled with gentleness and guiltyness.

"To be exact, this whole week must have been really hard on Sawako. She's finally a bit happier, and I don't want to ruin it by telling her I'm sick."

Ryuu smiled to himself. _'He must reallly love her, in order to make sure not to worry her.'_

"But you know, I think Kuronuma can tell. I don't think she's that stupid." Ryuu said. Before Shota could reply, Ryuu yawned and entered the store the three girls went into. Shota coughed a bit and entered the store as well.

'_I got to remain cheerful for Sawako. Although I can't help but feel kind of tired.'_ As he entered the store, he saw Chizuru and Ayane motioning over. He blinked and walked to where they were. He noticed they were in front of a changing room. Ryuu was also already there, and noticed Chizuru and Ayane were grinning.

"What's going on?" Shota asked. Chizuru and Ayane grinned as they eyed each other. Shota stared in confusion.

"Sawako~ You can come out now!" Ayane said cheerfully. Shota turned, to see the curtain being pulled back. His eyes widened as he looked at Sawako.

She was wearing a sparkling aqua color gown, wearing matching blue shoes. Shota could see her figure in the gown, and could not help but blush. She looked so beautiful right there and then, that he could feel his fatigue go away for a few seconds.

"Umm… Before Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan told me to try this on, so I did. They said we should start looking for dresses for the dance. Do I…look okay?" Sawako nervously asked. Shota felt even more dazed from Sawako's cute face.

"You look beautiful…Sawako." Shota was feeling red, and so did Sawako. _'He keeps complimenting me. My heart keeps beating so fast.'_ Sawako thought to herself. In the end, the price was way too much, and Sawako changed back to her normal clothes. As she did, Chizuru and Ayane teased Shota of his reaction.

"Beautiful? You truly are a gentleman aren't you?" Chizuru said with a snicker. "Seriously, he was so shocked he couldn't say anything!" Ayane said while laughing. Shota was so embarassed, that he said nothing, just standing there with a red face.

Everyone shopped a bit more, and Sawako noticed Shota coughing a bit more. She became a bit worried, but tried to be cheerful whenever Chizuru and Ayane talked to her. Shota however did not notice Sawako's worried looks.

Finally, everyone was starting to get hungry, and they decided to eat lunch.

"So…where should we go?" Ayane asked.

"That's easy!" Chizuru replied.

"Don't tell me…" Ayane already felt dreadful, knowing Chizuru's reply.

"That's right! Let's go eat ramen at Ryuu's place!" Chizuru shouted out happily.

Since no one knew where to go, they decided to go eat ramen. Sawako sat behind Shota as she ate her ramen. She glanced a bit at Shota, and noticed his face was starting to get a bit red, and was coughing a bit.

"Shota, are you okay?" Sawako asked. Shota stopped eating to look at Sawako.

"I'm fine. Why?" Shota said with a smile. _'Does she really notice I'm sick!'_ Shota panicked in his head, but seemed calm on the outside. Sawako stared at him a bit longer, and decided to go back to eating. Shota sighed in relief and continued to eat. _'However, she is right. Maybe I should go to the doctor tomorrow.'_ Shota thought to himself.

Everybody finished their ramen and headed outside, into the chilly wind. Chizuru and Ayane kept talking, as Sawako couldn't help but gaze at Shota. _'There's something wrong…'_ Sawako thought. _'But what…?'_ Shota began coughing a bit more, and Sawako widened her eyes in realization.

"Okay! Let's go to the next spot!" Shouta tried to say cheerfully. He smiled to everyone, but Sawako looked down.

"Let's…end the day today…" Everybody was shocked and looked to Sawako, who looked down on the ground.

"Sawako…what's the matter?" Shota asked. "Come on, don't be like that, let's get going!" Shota smiled, and turned his back towards Sawako, wanting to lead the way.

"Shota…" Sawako calls out his name, and he turns around. To his surprise, he sees Sawako reaching up to near his eye level, their faces only inches apart.

'_Oh my gosh! Is she going to…KISS HIM!'_ Chizuru and Ayane thought. _'S-Sawako! Don't tell me she's planning to do this right in front of everyone!'_ Shota panicked.

Sawako moved in a bit closer, and Shota couldn't help but stay still, too shocked to move. Yet instead of expecting a kiss, Shota feels a hand against his forehead. He and the others blinked in confusion, as Sawako stared hard at Shota.

"I was right…"

"Right about what?" Shota was confused, and was quite upset. _'Although it'd be embarassing to kiss in front of everyone…I'm kind of dissappointed…'_

"Your head is kind of hot. I think you have a fever…" Sawako said silently. Shota blinked. _'Ryuu was right…She did notice…'_ Shota thought to himself, a bit saddened.

"Shota! You should go home!" Shota felt a bit hurt by Sawako's sudden words, until he felt her hold his hand. She had a bit of redness in her face, but her eyes were telling that she was serious. "Please…take care of yourself more…" Sawako said. Shota stared at Sawako, touched by her words.

'_She…She's so worried about me. But I don't want to worry her.'_ Shota thought. _'I…I don't want to end her day like this. I've already done so much to hurt her.'_

Shota gripped Sawako's hand back and smiled gently. "It's fine, Sawako! Just let me keep going for the day! Okay?" Before Sawako could reply, Shota let go of her hand and she let go as well. He smiled and tried to walk, but before he knew it, he could feel his vision becoming blurry and spinning. _'Eh? What's going on?'_ Shota could feel his body fall into the cold snow, the snow stinging his skin. He could barely move, and felt weaker by the second.

"Shota! Shota!" He could hear someone calling out his name. '_A girl's voice…Sawako'_ At this point, Shota's conciousness was fading away and he could hear no more words.

Sawako clutched onto Shota's hands, shouting his name continuously. _'Why! I really should try and help him, but why is it all I can do is call out his name?' _"W-what should we do!" Sawako was panicking, and could not calm down.

"It's fine." Sawako turned to see Ryuu, who had decided to take the inititaveness to remain calm. "He could have just collapsed from being tired. His house isn't far. We should take him there." Sawako, Chizuru, and Ayane agreed to the plan. Ryuu lifted Shota up, and they slowly went towards Shota's house.

Sawako could not help but keep looking at Shota, worried about him. Ayane noticed and smiled. "Sawako, you must really be worried." Sawako turned to her friend and sadly nodded.

"I never seen Shota like this before. He was always so cheerful and full of energy. I feel so bad for not noticing this earlier. And I have a bad feeling it's my fault."

"Your fault? Why?" Chizuru had overheard the conversation, and had joined in. Sawako blushed at the thought of what happened the night before.

'_Shota had stayed so long outside and it was quite cold. The snow was also piling up on him. Of course he could catch a cold. In fact…it was my fault!' _Sawako felt so guilty, that an aura of gloom surrounded her. Ayane and Chizuru flinched back in surprise. "WHAT IS WITH THE GLOOMY AURA!" Chizuru and Ayane shouted back in surprise.

After a while, they had finally reached Shota's house. Shota was still completely asleep, and Sawako was always taking a few glances at him just in case. They all stood in front of the door.

"Sawako, you ring the doorbell!" Chizuru said with a grin. Ayane smiled as well, and Sawako shyly nodded. She took her time and went to ring the doorbell. It rang and they could quickly hear steps coming towards them. There a woman with long brown hair and a somewhat tall physique answered the door.

"Hello- Ara! What happened to Shota!" Everyone could quickly tell this was Shota's mother. "Ryuu-kun, can you help me take him upstairs to his room! You girls, please come in and take a seat at the table over there!" Shota's mother quickly went upstairs with Ryuu and Shota, as Sawako, Chizuru, and Ayane sat at the table.

Chizuru and Ayane noticed how Sawako was shaking. "Sawako, why are you so nervous?" Ayane asked. "It's just…" "Just?" "It's just I'm scared Shota's mother will think I'm scary looking."

Chizuru and Ayane let that fact sank in, and quickly went to a corner to talk as Sawako kept shaking nervously.

"You know…I'm really scared she's right…" Chizuru said.

"Sawako isn't the type who gives off a cheerful aura unless you get to know her. That's what happened with us." Ayane stated. They both looked back at Sawako, when they could hear footsteps down the stairs. They quickly ran back to their seats, to see Ryuu and Shota's mother going to the table.

"Ryuu-kun, please take a seat while I prepare some tea." Shota's mother said kindly. Ryuu nodded his head in agreement and lazily sat in the chair beside Chizuru.

"Oi, oi! Why are you sleeping right now!" Chizuru yelled at Ryuu, who was already half-asleep.

"I'm tired from all that work…" Ryuu's reaction was starting to piss Chizuru off.

"It was only for 5 minutes! Aren't you a man!" However, Chizuru's words reached dead ears, as Ryuu was already asleep. She sighed in frustration as Sawako was shaking nervously. _'Am I the only one who's calm?'_ Ayane thought to herself. Right there and then, Shota's mother came in with 5 cups of green tea. She smiled as she placed each one on the table.

"I must thank all of you for bringing Shota here." Shota's mother said as she sat down on a chair. Everyone nodded their heads, motioning there was no need for thanks. Shota's mother stares at Sawako and smiles.

"Are you Sawako, by any chance?" Sawako was a bit surprised, and nodded her head.

"Y-yes! I'm Kuronuma Sawako!" Sawako was already nervous. _'Will she hate me? Will she ask if I'm cursed! Wahh! I don't want that!'_

"Sawako-chan, you're so cute!" Shota's mother smiled with a small blush, while Sawako snapped from her thoughts. She blinked in confusion.

"Would you happen to be Shota's girlfriend?" Sawako quickly blushed from the comment. She shyly nodded, stating that Shota's mom was correct.

"I'm glad a cute girl like you is Shota's girlfriend." Shota's mother seemed to like Sawako already, and Sawako was quite happy. She nodded and smiled, and Shota's mother could not help but notice it.

"Even your smiles are so cute!" Shota's mother squealed happily. Chizuru and Ayane looked at each other with a thought in their head. _'Kazehaya-kun's tastes really are from his mother…'_

"Oh my, look at the time." Shota's mother glanced at the clock, to see it was 4:30. "I need to head out to buy some groceries. Sawako-chan, can I leave it to you and your friends to keep watch of Shota?"

"O-of course! It'd be my pleasure!" Sawako stated happily. Shota's mother smiled, and headed out the door. _'There are two reasons why I can tell Shota cares about her a lot…'_

_Shota sat on the couch, texting on his phone. Shota's mother could not help but stare and notice how he has been texting a lot more lately, and was always smiling when he did. Shota's brother ran up over to Shota._

"_Shota! Let me play with your phone!"_

"_Huh! Wait a sec, will ya!" Shota was trying to finish his text quickly, but Shota's brother took it from him before he could. _

"_AH! HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Shota shouted at his little brother as he ran away with his cellphone. To Shota's demise, his little brother began to read it._

"_Who's Sawako?" Shota's brother cocked his head in curiosity, until he felt the cell phone being grabbed back._

"_Geez! Don't just look at other people's phones like that!" Shota said. Shota's mother noticed there was a bit of blush on his face. _

The other moment was just now as Ryuu took Shota back to his room.

_Shota's mother walked behind Ryuu who lifted Shota. They gently placed Shota on his bed. _

"_Shota, are you okay?" Shota's mother asked. Shota was still asleep but he muttered one word. "Sawako…"_

_Shota's mother blinked in confusion. 'Sawako…isn't that the same person Shota was texting?'_

'_I never expected Sawako to be such a cute girl. I can already tell she's the innocent type, huh?'_ Shota's mother thought as she went to the grocery market.

Ayane and Chizuru got ready to help out, with Ryuu still sleeping on the desk, when they noticed Sawako wasn't getting up.

"Sawako? What's wrong?" Chizuru asked.

"Are you okay?" Ayane asked as well. Sawako looked up to her two friends.

"Umm…can you two help me? I have a favor I want to ask." Ayane and Chizuru looked at each other and back at Sawako.

"Sure. What is it?" Ayane asked. Sawako whispered in both of their ears. Ayane and Chizuru couldn't help but smile.

"Well, well Sawako. I never knew you were so interested in pleasing your man!" Ayane said with a smirk. Sawako quickly became red, with Chizuru and Ayane laughing at Sawako.

"_Please Shota! Take care of yourself more!" Those words keep echoing in my head… Sawako… Why do you seem like you want to cry? Am I worrying you that much? Tch, and I told myself I was going to try and make sure you don't become sad anymore. Sorry that I'm such a terrible boyfriend. Yet even so…I still want to be with you. _

Shota opened his eyes slowly,waking up from his dream to have a cold feeling against his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Sawako, except her expression was different from his dream. She was surprised and blinking.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you up!" Shota noticed there was an ice pack on his forehead, and Sawako was putting it on his forehead. _'Huh? Why does she look a bit different?'_ He blinked a bit, to notice that Sawako had tied her hair into a ponytail. He couldn't help but blush a bit at Sawako's new hairstyle.

"Your face is red! Is your fever going up!" Sawako said with a worried expression. He smiled which helpd Sawako calmed down.

"This time, you're wearing a ponytail huh?" Sawako stared surprised at Shota. She looks down on the floor. "T-thank you." Shota smiled but began to frown a bit. He looked up to the ceiling.

"Sawako…I'm sorry." Sawako was surprised and looked at Shota. Shota was too nervous and guilty to look at Sawako straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry…for ruining this Christmas for you. I'm sorry for letting you get hurt this whole week, and how I couldn't help you till the very end…" Sawako's eyes began to sting as she heard those words. His words touched his heart, and she held his hand. Shota turned to Sawako, who looked like she would cry.

"Sorry! Did I say something weird!" Shota asked in confusion. Shota wanted to get up to comfort Sawako but Sawako shook her head.

"Please don't get up…" Shota listened to Sawako's words, and stayed lying down, and noticed Sawako's grip on his hand.

"Why? Why? It's not your fault at all." Shota noticed a tear fall down Sawako's eye to her cheek. "I'm the reason you stayed out all night in the cold weather. Yet even so…" Sawako took a pause as she tried to collect her words. "I'm so happy that you care so much about me. Even right now, it makes me so happy I can't help but cry. I want to always be by your side. Thank you, Shota…" Sawako smiled to Shota, with a tear falling down.

Shota stared at Sawako, and put his hand to her face to brush away her tear. He smiled to her. "…I love you, Sawako." Shota could feel fatigue covering him, as he felt his eyes droop and close. Sawako stared surprised and smiled. "…I love you too, Shota." Sawako said quietly, so only the two of them could hear. Even though he was asleep, Shota could faintly hear the words ring in his head.

A.N.- Okay seriously, I have so much I want to write about this couple XD if this keeps up, I may create a sequel series. Mostly because it'll be weird if this story goes into spring, yet the title is called A Second Christmas. Let's see how it goes XD


	10. Chapter 10

Kimi Ni Todoke Fanfiction

A Second Christmas

Chapter 10

Proposal?

Shota slowly opens his eyes, as he notices how he wakes up from a good smell. It seemed to come closer little by little. Shota turns to the door, noticing the smell was coming from there. The door opens slowly and Shota smiles to see Sawako holding a tray of food.

"Oh, you're up?" Sawako asked. Shota gave a big grin and said with no embarrassment "I woke up to the good smell of your food!" Sawako's face blushed. _'Uwa…he's complimenting the smell of my food already? I hope it isn't bad!_' Sawako had no idea that at that time, Shota's mind was not awake. It may have been because of his fever, or he really was just happy that day. But, nothing changed the fact that Sawako had no idea about this.

"Umm, umm" Sawako was stuttering and trying to collect her words as she put the food down there. "P-please eat when you feel like it!" Sawako got up and goes to leave.

"Sawako…" Sawako quickly stopped, turned around and looked at Shota, who smiled. "Can you feed me~?" Sawako's face went even redder. _'F-feed him! Well…it's not that I mind… But isn't it too embarrassing? No wait! He's sick though! How cruel of me to make him eat by himself!'_ Sawako yelled at herself before she gained her composure. She slowly went to Shota and sat down beside his bed. She took the bowl and spoon, and blew at the food inside the spoon. All at once, she tried to stop her shaking, as she noticed the bowl and spoon she was holding was also shaking with her hands. Shota's mind was slowly starting to wake up a bit, and he couldn't help but blush at how Sawako looked. Sawako raised the spoon with her hand. At this point, Shota's mind was completely awake. He blushed as soon as he heard Sawako.

"Say ahh." Sawako stated with a bit of red on her face. Shota couldn't help but blush. _'I really should tell her I can feed myself. I should…'_

"Ahh." Shota slowly leaned over and ate the food. _'Well…I might as well enjoy this moment…'_ Shota thought to himself. His eyes widened in surprise to the taste. _'It's really good!'_

Sawako kept feeding Shota until he was finally done. Shota went back to bed and Sawako was about to leave. With her back to Shota, she stops herself and gets the courage to ask him something.

"Umm…Shota…" Shota turn his head to Sawako, wondering what she would say.

"W-was…was my cooking okay?" Shota was surprised by Sawako's question but smiled.

"Yeah, it's delicious actually." Shota looked up to the ceiling and continued. "To be exact, I really want to eat your cooking every single day for every meal…"

Sawako heard Shota's answer, and turned around to look at him. But at that point, Shota had already fallen asleep. Sawako stared at Shota a bit, and turns around ready to leave. _'I wonder what he just said means…I'm a bit confused, but a bit happy as well.'_

Meanwhile outside of the room, Chizuru and Ayane were leaning against the door, trying to hear what they were talking about. _'They've been in there for a while…What is going on!'_ was the only thought in Chizuru and Ayane's minds. Ryuu stood behind the two girls, yawning and wondered when he could go home. Chizuru and Ayane could feel the door being pushed open a bit. Chizuru and Ayane panicked and quickly backed away from the door.

Sawako opens the door to her three friends and blink in confusion.

"Why is everyone upstairs?"

"Oh! Umm…well…" Chizuru was trying to think of a way to lie to Sawako, but it was impossible for her.

"You were taking way too long, so we decided to come upstairs to check on you!" Ayane said with a calm collected voice. Chizuru stared at Ayane with admiration. _'Nice save, Yano-chin!'_

Sawako apologized to them as they went down the stairs, but Chizuru and Ayane told Sawako it was fine. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Shota's mom and brother were sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Ah! Sawako-neechan is back!" Shota's brother said happily. Sawako smiled to Shota's brother.

"Is Shota okay?" Shota's mother asked. Sawako nodded her head and told them about how he was just sleeping. Sawako goes back to remember of what had happened before.

….

As Sawako, Chizuru, Ayane and Ryuu talked to one another at the table, they could hear the front door opening. They all turned to see Shota's mother come back with groceries and a little boy behind her.

"We're back~!" Shota's mother said with a cheery tone. It was as if the aura around her was sparkling. Sawako noticed the little boy behind Shota's mother starting to come out. Sawako gasped as she saw the little boy. He was just like Shota except smaller! Sawako could not help but think of how cute he was. Ryu noticed as well, and took a step forward so the boy could notice him.

"Ah! It's Ryu!" The little boy seemed to switch personalities, as he became from a shy kid to a jumpy energetic boy. He ran to Ryu and gave him a gigantic hug. Sawako, Chizuru, and Ayane blinked at the two boy's closeness.

"Ah…this is Shota's brother." Ryu explained. Shota's mother was putting the items away while Chizuru noticed something. _'I have a bad feeling…that Ryu forgot Shota's brother's name…'_ Meanwhile, Shota's brother looked at Sawako, and could feel chills go down his spine. _'She's scary!'_ was all that he could think of when he saw her. Sawako could already tell from his reaction he was scared of her, and Sawako became a bit disappointed, although she pointed out to herself that this happened all the time to her.

Shota's mother called out for Shota's brother and he happily ran to the kitchen for his mom. However, the floors were wooden and were frankly quite slippery. Before he knew it, his foot slid and he fell over. As soon as Sawako heard the crash, she quickly ran to the little boy's side.

"Are you okay!" Sawako stared at Shota's brother, but to his eyes, Sawako looked scarier then usual.

"Y-y-yeah…" Shota's brother was already shaking; it was amazing he wasn't crying yet. However, something happened that he did not expect. Sawako smiled to him, happy that he was okay. The little boy blushed a bit, and already fell in love with her smile like his brother. Chizuru and Ayane looked on and could not help but think that Shota, his brother, and his mom all had the same tastes.

….

"Now then everyone! Why don't we have some of Sawako's curry!" Shota's mother said happily. Everyone agreed and decided to dig in. _'I hope it doesn't taste bad…'_ was all Sawako could think of. She was already shaking from being so nervous and everyone couldn't help but think Sawako looked a bit strange and weird like that.

Everyone got the table and plates ready, and they all sat down. Everyone is about to eat when all of a sudden they hear the door open. They all turn to the door to hear someone say "I'm home!" Sawako is dazzled by the person's appearance.

"Ara~ Darling, you're home!" Shota's mother said happily. Shota's father entered the house. He was like an even taller version of Shota, and was older looking. He wore a normal office worker outfit and Sawako could not help but think if this was what Shota would look like in the future.

Yet as Shota's father sets his eyes on Sawako, he is frightened at her sight, almost like Pin's first reaction to seeing Sawako. Shota's mother quickly noticed this and tried to help him calm down.

"Darling~ this is Sawako, Shota's girlfriend. And these are her two friends, Chizuru and Ayane. Now why don't you eat with us?"

"H-hello! My name is Kuronuma Sawako! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Sawako said with a bit of shakiness in her voice. She was quite nervous, and to Shota's father, it made her look even scarier. He nodded his head and sat down to quickly eat.

Sawako notices his silence throughout the whole meal, and flashes back to Shota and how he was sick. She quickly got a bad feeling and lost her appetite. Ayane noticed this from her side, and after they finished dinner, Ayane questioned Sawako.

"Sawako. Are you okay?" They were both in the living room. Ryu and Chizuru had gone to play with Shota's brother, while Shota's parents were in the kitchen.

"Huh? What do you mean, Ayane-chan?" Sawako was a bit confused and Ayane could tell.

"Like about what happened before with you and Shota's father. You're not mad at him right?"

"What! Huh! Why would I be mad at him!" Sawako was totally confused and surprised, and Ayane already knew that Sawako was not lying.

"Oh, really? But weren't you hurt from his reaction?"

"Oh, it's fine! That always happens to me! I'm used to it now." Sawako wasn't lying. This had always happened to her, and may continue to happen to her in the future.

"Then…is something going on? You weren't eating that much before…" Ayane still could not give up like this. She could feel Sawako was upset.

"Umm…well…" An image of Shota flashed in her mind, and Sawako could feel her stomach sink.

"To be exact, I'm really worried about Shota…I never seen him so weak before. He was always giving me encouragement and always helping me. And now, he's weak and I feel so bad, as if I don't help him that much…"

"Sawako…You know, I think Kazehaya-kun is already happy…"

"Eh? Why?"

"Sawako, you should think it from his perspective. If you were sick and Shota came to visit, wouldn't you already be happy?"

Sawako let this sink in, and could already feel a bit happy. She nodded her head in agreement. Ayane smiled.

"Then I think Shota should feel the same way. Maybe you should go check up on him." Sawako nodded her head in agreement, and went to go upstairs. Chizuru came by and grinned at Ayane.

"Yano-chin, you must really care about Sawako and Shota's relationship, huh?"

"Of course. These two really need a push once in a while." Ayane sighed and Chizuru laughed.

"You really are a nice person, Yano-chin!"

Sawako stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door, to see Shota was still sleeping. Sawako sighed in relief, since she wasn't that calm at the moment. She closed the door and sat beside Shota. She couldn't help but just feel happy watching him. _'I really am a bit happy though…I got to see Shota's sleeping face.'_ Sawako thought with a small smile.

Shota then turned in his sleep to face Sawako. Sawako blushed a bit seeing Shota's face so close and saw his hand out. Without thinking, Sawako took Shota's hand. As she held his hand, slowly, she leaned closer to Shota's face. Her face was tinged with pink yet she didn't care. She closed her eyes. Sawako leaned in so close, she could feel Shota's breath against hers.

With only a centimeter more, their lips would meet. However, Sawako quickly snaps out of it and opens her eyes. Still holding Shota's hand, Sawako quickly backs away. Sawako was nervous but then it quickly subsided. Sawako looked down to the ground in guilt.

"Shota…I'm sorry." Sawako knew Shota wouldn't be able to hear her. But she couldn't help but feel as if she had to apologize face to face with him, even if he was sleeping. "What I did just now…I shouldn't have done that. To be exact, I've become terrible. I've become so greedy about you, that it's too much now…I'm sorry." As Sawako spoke, a tear drop fell to the ground. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it. She was ashamed of how her love for Shota became so greedy. She slowly begins to release her hand.

'_Sawako? Is that you?' Shota's eyes could only see white, but he saw a silhouette in the whiteness. It slowly started to show Sawako. 'Why…why is she crying?' _

"_I've become so greedy." Shota heard the silhouette say that, and Shota was surprised. 'Greedy? Why should you feel so bad about it? I'm greedy as well…' The Sawako silhouette continued to cry. He could feel a grip on his hand starting to be released. "Sawako…it's fine."_

"Sawako…it's fine…" Shota really could hear Sawako, and couldn't tell it was a dream. His grip on what he thought was the dream version of Sawako was the real Sawako. Sawako looked up in surprise, as she heard those words and felt Shota grip her hand back. Just from that single touch, Sawako could feel her tears start to dry and feel her mouth curve to create a small yet beautiful smile. She leans her head on the bed still holding Shota's hand. _'I'm glad…I'm glad I met you, Shota.'_

…

The faint moonlight seeped through the curtains, and onto Shota's face. Even though the light was dim, it still woke Shota up. His eyes fluttered until they opened completely. He felt way better than before and turned to look at his clock.

'_9 o' clock, huh? I was asleep for a while…'_ Shota thought to himself. He felt something in his hand and looked to see Sawako sleeping while holding his hand. He slowly got up and smiled at Sawako. He pats her head when he noticed her hair. _'Oh yeah, she has her hair in a ponytail.'_

Shota smiled at that thought for a while, when something finally hit him. He quickly remembers that before, he had woken up to eat. '_To be exact, I really want to eat your cooking every single day for every meal…"_ Those words kept repeating inside his head, that he could feel his face go red by the second. _'What the hell was I saying! Ahh! I basically proposed to her! Damn it!'_ Shota kept shaking and panicking at where he was, he actually woke Sawako up.

"…Shota?" Sawako slowly opened her eyes and looked at Shota. As soon as Shota saw Sawako, he quickly calmed down. He looked into Sawako's eyes, and couldn't help but be dazzled. She really was pretty, especially in the moonlight. Shota could feel his face go a bit red. Sawako quickly noticed this.

"Do you still have a fever?" Sawako put her hand to Shota's forehead and Shota quickly stayed still.

"I-it's fine!" Shota said with stuttering. He felt so self-conscious around her now, he couldn't calm down. Sawako let go of her hand gently.

"I see. I'm glad." Sawako smiled to Shota, and he could feel all his worries dissolve away. It was fine to him. As long as she smiled, he was happy. He grinned back at Sawako.

"Oh, we should go back downstairs." Shota suggested. Sawako nodded her head in agreement, and both went down the stairs. As they reached the dining table, Shota noticed his dad sitting there with everyone else.

"Dad! You're home!" Shota said with both surprise and joy. Shota always wanted to introduce Sawako to him. However, Shota's father had a stern face on, and Shota was a bit confused about it.

"Shota…" Shota's father got up from the chair and stared at the couple. "I don't approve of Sawako."

A.N.- I truly have been a lazy bum with this chapter. Although now that I'm about to write the next chapter, I'm really excited! If you ask me, I feel I may have rushed this chapter. I promise I'll try better with the next chapter! Thank you to the new reviews, favourite authors alerts, and story alerts! Every time I saw that pop up tat said "You have a new email from " I'd already get giddy just seeing it. w


	11. Chapter 11

Kimi ni Todoke Fanfiction

A Second Christmas

Chapter 11

Obstacles

"I don't approve of Sawako." The words Shota's father said were carried over into the air. Everybody could feel the atmosphere was not exactly a pleasant one. Chizuru, Ayane, Ryuu and Shota's brother stood in silence, not knowing what to do. Shota's mother frowned at her husband's words. Shota blinked in surprise, trying to get a hold of what his father meant. Sawako stared at Shota's father, and bit her tongue trying to hold her feelings back.

"Dad…what do-""Shota. She is way too scary-looking. Somebody with those looks must be a terrible person. Basically, I don't like her." Shota's eyes widened in surprise, and he could feel his blood boiling. Shota noticed Sawako and could tell she was clearly upset, but was hiding her feelings away. He held her hand and gripped it tightly. Sawako looked up to Shota, and saw his face showed he would not give Sawako up.

"What is that suppose to mean! You're just judging her by her looks! That's too shallow of you Dad!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Shota! I don't approve of Sawako, and that's final!" Shota's face turned grim at his father's words.

"Damn it! I could care less about your reaction! Screw this! Sawako, we're going!" Shota quickly turned around and stormed out of the house, dragging Sawako along with her.

"Ah, Shota, wait!" Yet Shota ignored Sawako's words. He quickly put on his shoes as did Sawako. At the last second, Sawako grabbed Shota's jacket and they headed out the door into the harsh winds of the winter night.

Chizuru and Ayane were in shock, but quickly got over. "We better go after those two!" Ayane suggested. Chizuru nodded her head in agreement, and they both went to the door. However Ryuu stopped them.

"We shouldn't interfere." Chizuru and Ayane turned to Ryuu. "This isn't our problem. It's Shota's and Kuronuma's. Don't worry. They'll be able to overcome this." Chizuru and Ayane stared at Ryuu, and calmed down. They smiled to him and looked at the door. _'Sawako, you can do it!'_ The two girls thought.

"Darling, are you sure this is what you want?" Shota's mother stared hard at Shota's father. He flinched a bit at his wife's reaction, but tried to stand his ground.

"Don't misjudge me, honey. I'm only doing this for Shota."

"Then tell me, how exactly does this help Shota? You only made him mad."

"T-that's none of your business." Shota's father could not come up with any good comeback.

"I don't think so. As his mother, I think this is also part of my business. Now tell me, did you say that just because you're scared of Sawako-chan?"

"…" Shota's father could not say anything to his wife's words. Shota's mother took this silence as a motion for her to continue.

"You yourself saw how much Sawako-chan cares for Shota, didn't you? Just now, she even went to the trouble to get Shota's jacket for him! Honey, I know you may be scared of Sawako, but you need to try and get to know her. Maybe then your opinion will change." Shota's mother gave a sentimental smile to her husband, and he could only stare at his wife and nod his head in agreement.

"Shota!" The couple was walking quite quickly in the snow. Shota seemed too angry to be able to stop. They kept walking until they were under a streetlight. Shota panted from walking so much. He already knew they were far away from his house. _'Damn. I must be even more tired because of my cold.'_ Shota thought to himself.

"Shota. Here!" He turned around and looked at Sawako, who held out his jacket to him. That's right. In his frustration, he dragged Sawako along with him. "You're still sick, right? You shouldn't get cold in such weather! I don't want you to get sicker!" Sawako stared at him, and he couldn't help but feel his face go red from looking at her so directly. He realized something and felt guilt.

He slowly let go of Sawako's hand and sat on a bench nearby with his face burning from embarrassment. "Sorry, Sawako." Sawako blinked in confusion. He looked up at Sawako. "I dragged you out here in frustration. And you even got my jacket for me. Can you forgive me? I really am an idiot huh?"

"Umm… it's fine." Shota looks up to see Sawako blushing a bit. "While we were running here, it reminded me of the sports festival, when you took my hand and took me away from Sanada-kun." The moment of the sports festival repeated in her head. Somehow, she could feel similarity between the two moments. "I was really happy to be able to hold your hand." Sawako said with a blush.

Shota stares surprised at Sawako. "To be exact…" Shota turns his head away, but his eyes still looked at Sawako. He spoke in a voice that was quiet, yet Sawako could still hear it. "That's the same for me as well." Sawako stares surprised at Shota. Shota smiles at Sawako's reaction and takes the jacket in her hands. "Thanks for the jacket." Shota turned a Sawako blushes at Shota's face and smiles to herself.

"Thank goodness. You're starting to smile again." Shota stared at Sawako's sentence with surprise. "To be exact, I love seeing you smiling the most." Sawako said happily. She was blushing a bit, but she didn't mind. She was telling him how she felt about him. Shota blushed at Sawako's sentence. _'Love…love seeing you smiling…'_ The words kept repeating in Shota's head and he was stuttering, not knowing how to respond. He looked up at Sawako and smiled. _'Isn't this fine? As long as we're both happy then it's okay.'_

As he looked at Sawako, he quickly noticed something. "Wait a sec! What about you!" Sawako blinked her eyes in surprise, not sure what Shota was talking about. "Didn't you bring a jacket for yourself!" Shota noticed that Sawako had no jacket on. She looked at herself.

"Ah! You're right!" Sawako was a bit surprised. "How stupid of me to forget! Well…" Sawako looked at Shota. "It's okay, since you have a jacket on at least." Sawako smiled to Shota warmly and he stared there surprised. _'All she cared about was me being warm…'_ Shota started to feel more guilt from Sawako's kindness.

"Here! Take my jacket at least!" Shota offered his jacket to Sawako but she shook her head. "You should keep it on. You're sick after all." Shota stared at Sawako. _'What should I do to help her?" _Shota thought for a moment before he had an idea. Although he had to admit, it was kind of embarrassing.

"I-if you want…" Sawako cocked her head in curiosity as to what Shota was going to say. Shota's face was red, and he did not dare look Sawako in the eyes. "W-we can share the jacket together…" Sawako quickly blushed at Shota's suggestion and was silent. Shota noticed and quickly wanted to take it back.

"Oh, umm… maybe you should just take my jacket!" "It's okay!" Shota stopped his flustering to look at Sawako. "Umm…I kind of want to share the jacket with you." Shota stared surprised as Sawako sat closely next to him. Her face was red but she ignored it. She wanted to be with Shota so badly. Shota wrapped the jacket around the two of them. Shota put his arm around Sawako and held her closer to him. "No matter what…" Sawako's ears pricked wanting to hear what Shota would say. "No matter what, I'm going to stay with you." Sawako was touched by those words, and leaned her head against Shota. "I'm so glad." Shota stares down at Sawako. "I'm so glad…that I fell in love with you." Shota quickly blushed and the both stayed silent, enjoying the comfort of one another.

After a few minutes of silence, Sawako asked Shota something.

"Ne, Shota. Maybe we should go back now." Shota was surprised at what Sawako said. He thought for sure Sawako would not want to go back.

"Hey, are you really okay?" Sawako turned to Shota and he continued. "Weren't you hurt by what my dad said?" Shota looked away as he said that, not knowing what Sawako's reaction would be. Sawako turned away and looked down. _'Damn, I must have hurt her feelings.'_ Shota thought. He was about to say something to help Sawako feel better, but she spoke before he could.

"To be exact, I was hurt a bit. But even so…I don't really mind." Shota stared at Sawako as she looked up into nowhere. "I always knew that there will be lots of things in our way. And I really want to go against them all, but…" Sawako took a pause and continued. "I don't want you to get hurt." Shota was confused by what Sawako was talking about and she explained.

"I can tell already. I can tell your family really cares about you. I don't want to be the reason I'm tearing you and your family apart. I really want to be with you…but I can't dare stay with you if I'm the reason you feel pain." The words Sawako spoke stung her heart, and she could feel tears dropping from her eyes. Shota stared at Sawako in surprise. "…Sawako."

Sawako turned to Shota, and felt herself being pulled into a hug. Shota felt so guilty, not knowing this was already tearing Sawako apart.

"I'm sorry." Sawako was confused of why Shota was apologizing. "I never knew you were thinking like this. I'm sorry." Sawako wanted to interrupt him, but he held her even more tightly.

"Sawako…I don't want you to think like this."

"W-what do you mean?" Sawako was at this point really confused.

Shota slowly let go of Sawako, but held onto her shoulders. "Don't you understand? We're a couple now. As a couple, we'll face these problems together. So don't think like this! Don't blame yourself!" Shota smiled to Sawako. "Okay?"

Sawako was amazed at Shota. He was always able to make her believe in whatever he said. She could already feel newfound confidence from him. She nodded her head in agreement to Shota.

"Okay, let's go." Shota said. "Here, you can keep the jacket on." Shota said.

"Umm…" Shota looked at Sawako, who was stuttering a bit. "I-is it okay if we keep sharing the jacket as we walk?" Sawako was really nervous, but she really wanted to stay close to Shota. Shota felt a bit red and nodded his head in agreement. The two got up, each holding part of the jacket to themselves. Sawako noticed that both of their hands were empty. _'It…should be okay…right?'_ Sawako thought to herself.

Slowly, she took her hand out and held onto Shota's. Shota felt the grip on his hand and looked at Sawako who looked back at him. Her face was red from shyness and he quickly turned away in embarrassment, too flustered to say anything. _'I guess it bothered him!'_ Sawako thought as she slowly let go of Shota's hand. But before she could, Shota quickly gripped Sawako's hand back. Sawako blinked in surprise and stared at Shota. She couldn't see it, but Shota's face was red with shyness as well. They slowly went back to the house like this, both holding each other's hands for support.

The two finally reached the front door of Shota's house. Shota noticed how the door was unlocked, and took a breath. "I promise…" Sawako looked at Shota. "I promise…we'll stay together. No matter what!" Sawako stared at Shota and smiled to him. She nodded her head. "Yeah…we will stay together." The couple entered the house, anticipating whatever would await them.

As they entered the house, Sawako and Shota noticed that Shota's father was waiting for them. Everyone else was all standing at the side. Ayane and Chizuru nodded to Sawako in encouragement. _'Thank you, Chizu-chan, Ayane-chan!'_ Sawako thought to herself. Sawako and Shota walked up to Shota's father.

There was silence between the three. Sawako was already feeling nervous, and hoped she wasn't sweating. She shifted her eyes a bit to look at Shota. _'That's right…This must be even more nerve-wracking for Shota…'_ Sawako thought to herself. She glanced back at Shota's father. She couldn't tell exactly what emotions he had. Was it stern? Confidence? Guilt? Sawako could not tell. All of a sudden, Sawako noticed Shota's father opening his mouth a bit, looking as if he wanted to talk. But Shota did not notice this, and began to speak.

"Dad…The person I fall in love with, the person I want to be with, isn't your choice. It's mine. I don't care what you say at this point. I want to be with Sawako. She's the one I love the most. I want and will stay with her, regardless of your opinions!" Shota finished talking and backed down. Sawako gripped Shota's hand in support, and smiled to him. Shota noticed and smiled back.

They both looked ahead to see Shota's father's face. They were surprised at what expression he had. He smiled to them, but they could feel guilt behind it.

"Sawako-chan, please forgive me."

"Eh?" Sawako was confused and Shota's father only smiled even more at it.

"I have truly misjudged you. And I can tell you truly love my son, and my son loves you back just as much. I saw before how you struggled to get Shota's jacket for him, not thinking of yourself. My wife has also told me many things about you. I hope you can truly forgive me."

Shota's father bowed down in apology to Sawako. Sawako was quickly surprised. She let go of Shota's hand and bowed back as well.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry for taking Shota away like this." Sawako was confused of why Shota's father wanted to apologize, and felt like she had to apologize back as well. Shota looked on and smiled. However, soon after he began to pout. _'…we already have to let go of each other's hands.'_ Chizuru and Ayane noticed Shota's pout and chided him, and he tried to deny it.

"Hehe, he's already pouting about not holding hands, yet he even proposed to our dear Sawako." Ayane said slyly to Shota. He quickly blushed.

"W-what! Where did you hear that!" Shota shouted back.

"We have a secret weapon of course. Your little brother!" Chizuru laughed with a grin. Shota stared down at his brother who stuck his tongue out at him. Shota could feel his blood boiling in embarrassment and anger. Meanwhile Sawako looked on, confused of what was going on.

Time passed by, and before they knew it, it was starting to get late. It was time for everyone to depart.

"Sawako, are you sure you're going to be okay alone?" Ayane asked with a worried tone. Chizuru, Ayane and Ryuu were all heading the same way, but Sawako wasn't.

"Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine!" Sawako said, trying to ease everyone's fear. Shota saw their conversation and frowned.

"Well, we'll be heading first." Chizuru said reluctantly. Sawako waved goodbye to her three friends. She put her jacket on and went to the door.

"I'll be going as well." Sawako turned to the family and smiled to them. The family waved goodbye except for Shota. He took a breath and quickly went to the coat rack. He put on his jacket and shoes as he headed for the door.

"S-Shota?" Sawako blinked in confusion as Shota opened the door.

"I'll walk you home." Shota stated.

"Eh? But it's fine! You're sick! You should be resting!" Sawako said, worried about Shota.

"Just let him, Sawako." Sawako turned to see Shota's mom smile. "Shota's too stubborn to listen." Sawako stared at Shota's mom and then Shota and finally accepted Shota's offer. The two headed out the door to see a sky filled with stars.

Shota and Sawako walked side by side in silence. Sawako didn't know exactly what to say. Shota took a glance at Sawako before he spoke.

"Hey…is it okay if we…hold hands?" Shota asked. He was upset they didn't get to hold hands that long and Sawako blushed at his request. Shota noticed her silence.

"Uh, it's fine. Don't worry about i-" Shota stopped when he felt a grip on his hand. He looked down to see Sawako hold his hand.

"I…I don't mind." _'Of course I don't mind…I'm so happy.'_ Sawako thought to herself. Shota gripped the hand back in happiness.

"Hey, I'm sorry about me getting sick. It must be annoying you I'm apologizing, but I'm sorry…" Shota said. He still couldn't help but feel guilty. Sawako looked at Shota and shook her head.

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault…Besides look at the time." Sawako and Shota glanced at a street clock nearby. It's hands were almost at 12.

"You were with me for so long today. I think I spent my time today the most with you. I'm really happy. Thank you." Sawako smiled to Shota and he could feel his face go a bit red.

Shota and Sawako were finally reaching her house. As they reached near the front door, Sawako turned to Shota.

"Thank you for bringing me here!" Sawako said.

"It's fine!" Shota smiled to her. Sawako stared at Shota as she thought. _'What can I do to thank him? What can I do…?'_

"Umm…Shota?" Sawako came a bit closer to Shota. He blinked and smiled.

"Yeah? What's the matter, Sawako?" Shota stared at Sawako and she closed her eyes. She went on her tiptoes, and before Shota could react, Sawako gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

Sawako slowly parted away from Shota and let go of his hand. Shota stared at Sawako dazed, and Sawako could feel a bit of pressure.

"Umm…I'll see you at school!" Sawako said. Shota could only nod his head in agreement and waved goodbye. Sawako took one last glance at Shota before she entered her house. She closed the door behind her, and as soon as she did, she quickly ran to her room. _'Was that…too bold of me?'_ Sawako thought as she sat at her bed.

Meanwhile, Shota began walking home, yet he was still in a daze. He cupped his hand over his cheek. "What the? Doing that all of a sudden, of course I would be speechless. But…I'm _really_ happy!" Shota said out loud to himself. Before he knew it, Shota began to think more and more about the times he spent with Sawako as he walked. Through out his whole walk, Shota smiled at the memories he created with Sawako, and how he would be able to create more memories with her in the future.

A.N.- Wow…I'm really surprised I actually finished this chap. I plan to go and create one more chapter before I end the series here. However that doesn't mean I'll stop writing. I actually plan to write a sequel series, which is basically me just thinking up random sweet moments between the couple after Christmas w I hope you can joyfully anticipate about the new series =D


	12. Chapter 12

Kimi ni Todoke Fanfiction

A Second Christmas

Chapter 12

Epilogue

Sawako slowly opened her eyes and awoke from her sleep. She turned to see that she woke up a bit early this time. _'That's right, I have school today…'_ Sawako got up and went to her desk to look at her cell phone. She opened it up and looked at her mail again.

FROM: SHOTA KAZEHAYA

SUBJECT: walking to school

MESSAGE:

Hey. Let's walk to school together tmrw. I'll be waiting for you at the end of your street at 7:50. And don't try to say no! ;)

Sawako was so happy getting the text. She was able to walk to school with Shota now. Inside her mind, inner Sawako was dancing around in happiness. Sawako quickly put her uniform on and stared at herself in the mirror. _'I…look okay, right?'_ Sawako thought. She was starting to become overly conscious of herself, and how she looked. _'W-what am I doing? It's just school!'_ Sawako thought to herself. She went downstairs to eat her breakfast and quickly headed for the door, with her jacket and school bag.

Sawako began to notice that it was still snowing a bit that day, and it was a bit chilly. She ignored it and ran to the meeting spot. _'I hope I'm not late!'_ Sawako thought to herself. As she noticed the meeting spot she stopped in her tracks.

There she noticed Shota standing there looking away. He wore the scarf and hat that Sawako had created for him. Sawako could hear her heart beat go a bit faster and louder. _'He really is wearing the things I made. He doesn't think it's cursed, or embarrassing Thank goodness'_ Sawako smiled to herself, when Shota noticed her.

Shota took a moment to admire Sawako. Her smile really was beautiful and it brought warmth to him, even in this cold weather. He started to remember what had happened yesterday, and could feel his face go red. The soft feeling against his cheek, the faint breath Sawako left on him that smelled so sweet, her hand gripping his hand at the moment, he could remember all of that so vividly. _'Ack, if I keep thinking of this, she really may think of me as a pervert!'_ Shota thought.

"Ah! Sorry, did I make you wait!" Sawako's voice quickly brought Shota out of his thoughts. He stared at Sawako who gave an apologetic face and he quickly shook his face.

"No! Don't worry, I just came here. Besides, it's not even time yet!" Shota pointed out, and Sawako sighed in relief.

"That's good. I didn't want to make you wait in this weather." Sawako said truthfully. Shota smiled to her and held his hand out.

"Shall we go?" Shota stated happily. Sawako blinked in surprise, but smiled back and took his hand. The couple began to walk to school, hand in hand through the light snow that fell.

As Sawako and Shota were reaching near the school, Chizuru and Ayane had noticed them and called out to Sawako.

"Ara ara~ you're already acting so romantic in the morning? I wonder what happens at night? He he he." Ayane said while nudging Shota. He quickly blushed in surprise, but Sawako was too confused to understand.

"O-our cute Sawako spends so much time with Kazehaya! We need to spend more time together!" Chizuru said while crying. Ayane stared at Chizuru with annoyance. _'Oi oi, weren't we going to bother Kazehaya about his relationship with Sawako?'_

Sawako also began to have tears. "I-I'm so sorry, Chizu-chan!" Chizuru noticed and quickly hugged Sawako, forcing her to let go of Shota's hand. They both hugged each other for a while. Shota pouted for a bit. _'Stealing Sawako like that…'_

"Stealing Sawako like that… I bet that's what you're thinking, am I right?" Ayane quickly said his thought, and Shota quickly blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh shut up."

"Oh, seems you're not denying it!" Ayane said with a laugh. Shota opened his mouth, trying to make a comeback but couldn't. The group walked to school like that, with their usual chatting.

"Today is the last day of school. I hope you'll all behave yourself. Don't do anything reckless, okay?" Pin said to his class with a serious expression. However the serious expression quickly faded away, turning into the energetic face Pin always had. "Pft! As if! I don't really care what you kids do! It's not like you'll listen to me!" Pin laughed to himself, as the whole class sweat dropped comically. _'Why do we have such a weird teacher?'_ was what the whole class thought.

"Really, what is up with our school? If they wanted us to leave school for holidays, they should've made last Friday the last day of school. Geez, making us go to school for nothing." Ayane complained to her friends as they sat in the classroom. Due to the cold season, they did not dare go outside to eat lunch.

"Now now, Yano-chin! Isn't it fine? We get to spend more time together!" Chizuru said with a jolly grin. Sawako nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, Sawako was it scary yesterday?" Ayane asked.

"What was scary?" Sawako asked back in confusion.

"Oh yeah, Sawako had to walk home alone yesterday!" Chizuru said with surprise. "Were you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yesterday Shota and I walked home together!" Sawako said happily. Ayane and Chizuru grinned to one another. _'He really does love her!'_

"Well, did anything happen!" Ayane asked with anticipation. Chizuru stared at Sawako with anticipation in her eyes as well.

"Did anything happen? Well…" Sawako thought of it to herself, when she finally remembered what she did yesterday. _'I…I kissed him yesterday!'_ Sawako screamed to herself. _'Was that sudden of me? Rude?'_ Sawako's face was all red at this point, and she began shaking her head back and forth in confusion. Ayane and Chizuru looked on in confusion, deciding not to question her any further.

The day passed by, and Sawako still felt really embarrassed at what she had done. She kept looking at Shota in class, and would always blush furiously as she did. As the bell rang to indicate the end of class, Sawako sighed to herself. _'W-what do I do? I'm so nervous now around him!' _Sawako thought to herself.

"Sawako. Do you have anything to do?" Sawako quickly looked up to see Shota smiling to her. As soon as she saw his smile, she remembered yesterday and how he smiled right before she did _that_. She quickly could feel the blood go to her face.

"Whoa, are you okay? Your face is all red!" Shota quickly noticed and he felt really worried. He hoped she didn't catch his cold.

"Umm, no! It's fine! Nothing to worry about!" Sawako stuttered as she replied. Shota looked on in confusion and continued on.

"I'm going to be out a bit longer. I got to help Pin out with something stupid." Shota looked away in annoyance at the thought of stupid Pin. "Anyways, can you wait for me at the shoe lockers?" Sawako couldn't speak, and just nodded her head in agreement. Shota smiled.

"Great I'll see you then." Shota grinned to Sawako before she left, and she just sat there dazed, staring into space.

"Sawako…Earth to Sawako!" Sawako quickly snapped out from her trance to see Ayane and Chizuru standing at her desk.

"Are you going home with us?" Chizuru asked happily. Sawako opened her mouth in shock and started feeling guilty

"I-I'm sorry…I already said I was going to wait for Shota…" Sawako was frowning and looked like she wanted to cry.

"Ah…It's okay. Just chill, Sawako!" Chizuru tried to say in a comforting way.

"Oh don't worry Sawako. It's natural you want to spend time with your boyfriend!" Ayane said with a grin, but looked away and started to have an evil laugh. _'Oh how Kazehaya would be depressed if Sawako didn't want to walk with him!'_

"Yano-chin, don't do that. It scares me a lot…" Chizuru said with a scared tone.

Sawako, Chizuru, and Ayane all walked together to the shoe lockers. They all changed shoes and Chizuru and Ayane said their goodbyes to Sawako. Sawako leaned against the shelf as she waited for Shota. The wait was actually for quite a while, and Sawako's legs were starting to get tired. _'I guess its okay to sit for a bit…'_ Sawako thought to herself. She slowly slid to the ground and leaned her head back. There was no one around, and it was really quiet. Sawako had been so tired today for some reason, and before she knew it, she started dozing off until she went into a nap, dreaming about the moments she shared with Shota.

Meanwhile, Shota was in the P.E. office with Pin, and could feel his patience dropping by the second. Pin was talking even longer then expected, and Shota could care less about what Pin had to say. He quickly wanted to get back to Sawako.

"Hey, Shota, you listening?" Pin said, already noticing Shota was not concentrating on him. Pin couldn't help but be pissed about getting ignored.

"HEY, SHOTA!" Pin shouted out loudly. It got Shota's attention and he just glared at Pin.

"Look, can I go yet?"

"What's with your attitude?"

"What's with you dragging me here to listen to your life problems?" Shota really was starting to get annoyed, and Pin could tell. A light bulb turned on in Pin's head, which was a rare sight.

"I see now…You wanna go to Kuronuma!" Pin said correctly. Shota felt a jolt up his spine and turned away.

"Haha, I knew it! You're totally in love with her, huh? No wonder you two are dating?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Go to her…"

Shota stared at Pin with surprise. It was rare for Pin to be so nice. For some reason, Shota could tell Pin would ruin the moment. He decided to try and not jinx it.

"Thanks…I'm going first then." Shota said as he got up to the door. Before he left, Pin said one last thing.

"Yeah, go make out with your girlfriend! Ha ha ha!" Shota quickly blushed from that and glared at Pin before he left. He was too embarrassed to say anything.

'_Stupid Pin, what does he even do with his life anyways?' _Shota kept insulting Pin in his mind as he went to the shoe locker. _'I bet Sawako must have left by now. Not that I blame her…It's been 30 minutes…I better apologize to her later!'_ Shota thought to himself. He really wanted to beat Pin up for holding him back so long. He sighed and changed his shoes. As he started to walk forward, he saw a body leaning against the shelf. As he walked closer and closer, he was surprised to see Sawako there.

"S-Sawako!" He quickly ran up to her, to notice her eyes were closed. He could see her body moving a bit from light breathing, and noticed she was actually asleep. He placed himself beside her and smiled at her peacefulness. _'I'll just let her sleep a bit longer…'_ Shota thought to himself. He leaned back and relaxed. He started to also feel a bit tired, and before he could go and also take a nap, he felt a weight on his shoulder. His eyes opened completely, and he stared down to see Sawako leaning against him. She was still asleep, but she seemed to have a faint smile. Shota felt the blood go to his face but it quickly went away.

Shota remembered the conversation he had with Sawako yesterday and said what he said yesterday once more to reassure himself as well. "No matter what, I'm going to stay with you, Sawako." Maybe she couldn't hear him, but he wished those words would reach her. At the same moment, in Sawako's dreams, she could hear those words being spoken, and felt that she wanted to smile even more.

A few more minutes passed, before Sawako started to wake up. _'This…is so comfortable…'_ Sawako had no idea what she was leaning on, but she knew it felt kind of nice. However, she forced herself to get up. Her eyes started to slowly open.

"Ah, you're awake?" Sawako heard Shota's voice and started to understand her surroundings. She was in the school still, at the shoe lockers. And she was leaning on none other than Shota. She quickly moved her body back.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sawako said apologetically. Shota blinked in surprise and looked away.

"What's with you? You sound like you don't like leaning against me…" Shota said with a bit of arrogance in his voice. Sawako blinked and looked down.

"T-that's not it. I do enjoy leaning against you. It's just…aren't I heavy?" Shota could feel a bit red from Sawako's truthfulness, but still laughed.

"He he, sorry. I was just teasing you. And you're not even close to heavy. You're as light as a feather!" Sawako blushed at Shota's comment. He got up and went in front of Sawako.

"Come on, let's go." Shota offered his hand to Sawako. She took it and nodded in agreement. She held onto Shota's hand the whole time as they walked back home.

"Umm…Shota. It's been bothering me for a while…" Sawako and Shota were almost at Sawako's house, but she wanted to ask him first, since it was eating her away.

"Yeah, what is it?" Shota was a bit confused at what could be bothering Sawako.

"Well…yesterday, you said… 'I don't mind eating your cooking every day'. Umm…what did that mean?" Sawako was nervous and shifting around as she asked the question, and when she looked to Shota, he saw that his body seemed to be frozen in surprise.

"Eh! Shota!" Sawako noticed Shota's shock, and he quickly shook it off. _'So…does that mean she does or doesn't understand it?"_ Shota sighed to himself, and Sawako thought if she did something wrong. He smiled to himself.

"Hmm…I'll tell you when I'm older. Maybe a few years from now, then I'll tell you!" Sawako was confused, but agreed in the end. _'To be exact, I almost thought of that as a proposal…How embarassing of me! But…If he does say that to me one day, then I think I'll be even happier than ever..'_ Sawako thought to herself as she blushed. _'For now, I don't think we should think that far ahead. But one day, I'll tell you. I'll tell you you're the only thing important to me, and ask you to be with me forever.'_ Shota thought to himself as he walked with Sawako.

"Shota…So no matter what, you'll stay with me?" Sawako was still blushing , but she wanted to hear Shota say it again. She thought she heard him say it in her dreams, but she wanted to hear him say it himself. Shota stared at Sawako and grinned.

"No matter what, I'll stay with you! And if you're ever unsure, then I'll always say that to you again!" Sawako stared at Shota and smiled. _'That's right. In the end, we'll both face those obstacles together, because we love each other.'_

A.N.- IT IS FINISHED! THIS SERIES HAS FINALLY FINISHED! =O! I am very happy I got these reviews and fav author and fav story alerts from ppl. It makes me really happy! Thnx you so much! Anywayz, I shall be creating another Kimi ni Todoke series. I think I may call it Kimi ni Todoke : Forever With You. Cheesy much? Who knows XD anywayz it shall be written by me, TripleK3, so be on the look out ;D


End file.
